Sue Thomas FBeye Season 4-1: Episode 10: Dogs, Disasters and New Years
by stfbeyefan
Summary: The week between Christmas and New Years the team gets assigned a case in Northern New York. Jack isn't particularly fond of the undercover work, especially when he finds out Howie is coming along with them. During the case, some twist and turns are revealed, resulting in a dangerous situation. Can the team solve the case before New Years Eve so they can go back home for a party?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sue Thomas FBeye or any of its characters, so if you recognize a person from this program or any other (I might put in a cameo here and there), know that I do not own them at all. All scenarios and people that you do not recognize, I own that, though they might be inspired from something else, but in no way is it copying them. If I am missing something in this copyright notice, please let me know! **

**KEY: Italics are a memory, and all caps is ASL. Sorry, some of my ASL grammar is bad. I only know a little ASL, so if anyone knows how to properly say any sentences I write in ASL, please let me know, and I will change it to be how it should be! **

**NOTE: No one on the ILY? It means I love you! Of course Sue and Jack would sign that to each other! :)**

**TRIVIA: I know it's a stretch without much information, but can you guess what the assignment is? (Clue: a word in the story title is a clue, and it's something you do with that in the snow, both for personal use, and in competition)**

?-?

"Hey! How was Wisconsin?" Sarah asked Friday morning as Jack came into the bullpen.

"Great." He smiled, walking backwards to his desk. "I just wish we were still there."

"I bet." Sarah smiled as she went back to her own work.

"What's this?" Jack asked, seeing a sheet of paper on his desk.

"Our next assignment." Myles said casually, reading something. "You're going undercover."

"Why me?" Jack asked.

"Because you're the best qualified, being from Wisconsin and all." Myles replied.

"What is it?" he said, reading the paper. "Oh no, I'm not doing this."

"Not doing what?" Sue asked as she walked in.

"Going undercover," he then looked at the sheet closer. "With Howie?!"

"What's wrong with going undercover with Howie?" she asked as she sat down.

"How about you?" Jack asked as Bobby walked past him, his arm extended with the assignment sheet.

"Oh no, I got the email. As soon as I read it, I knew it was destined for you, Sparky." He smiled at him.

"What about Josh? He's from Michigan." Jack asked, desperate.

"What about Josh?" Josh said, his nose clogged up. "Achoo!"

Jack sighed. Josh was out.

"What can be so bad about an assignment?" Sue asked, still confused. "You've done undercover work many times before."

"Not like this. I'm not doing it." Jack replied to her.

"You're the best man for the job! What's the big deal?" Myles replied.

"The big deal is that it's dangerous, and I would have no idea what I'm doing. Why on earth are we getting northern New York FBI cases anyway?"

"Because most of the local FBI team up there has been seen by the mob they're trying to catch as FBI men, or part of another part of the mob, and they need new faces. And someone to replace the man who was placed undercover there who broke his arm." Myles replied.

"See, that's why I don't want to do this!" Jack replied.

"What do you not want to do?" Peter asked, walking in.

"Uh," Jack quieted down. "The assignment, sir."

Peter smiled. "Oh I see. Well, I've assigned it to you all because if anyone in this building could catch this guy, you can. Please work it out amongst yourselves, and I want you on your way up there by tonight." With that, Peter left.

"Yes sir." Jack said quietly to himself as he watched his boss leave.

?-?

"Why don't you go home?" Mya asked Josh after he sneezed for the 100th time later that morning.

"Because I need to work." He replied determinedly.

Mya got up and felt his head with the back of her hand. "That's it, I'm taking you home. You're burning up."

"I'm fine! Achoo!"

"No, you're not, and you know it." Mya replied, hands on her hips. "You're going to get this whole building sick. Now let's go."

"She's just going to bug you all day if you don't comply, mate." Bobby replied, seeing the situation.

Josh sneezed again, harder, then he reluctantly complied.

Sarah touched Sue's shoulder. "What on earth are you doing?" she asked when Sue looked at her.

Sue got up from kneeling down next to the filing cabinet near Sarah's desk.

"I, uh," Sue looked at the key in her hand.

"Sue." Jack said. Sunny nosed her to know that someone wanted her attention. She looked at Jack. "I'll give you another clue, it's not in this office." He smiled at her, enjoying her trying to figure out the mystery.

Sue pouted her way back to her desk.

"What is that?" Sarah asked, walking up to Jack.

Jack shrugged. "A gift. I'm making her wait, and try to figure it out." He smiled at her.

Sarah smiled mischievously. "You're mean."

Jack just laughed.

"Hello to my favorite FBI team!" Howie exclaimed as he walked into the bullpen.

"Hi Howie." Jack replied as Howie came up to Jack's desk.

"I hear we get to be working together."

Jack reluctantly nodded. "How do you know anything about it? How did you even get involved with this?"

"Now there's a story." Howie replied, looking around, hoping everyone was ready for the story. A couple groans were heard. What was worse than Howie? Howie's stories.

"Well, you see, I grew up in New York City, but I would spend Christmas break with my Uncle in upstate New York. He taught me everything I would need to know. I became friends with a few guys up there, and poof, the FBI was asking me if I still kept in touch with them, which I do. So here I am!"

Sue frowned. "I'm sorry, I still don't know what everyone is talking about. What is the assignment?"


	2. Chapter 2

**TRIVIA: Alright, now that you know the assignment, who in the STFBEYE cast was in a movie regarding sled dogs? (Funny story. I accidentally watched the movie before I heard of Sue, then when I found out it was the same person, I had to watch the movie again, lol. It was made a while before Sue, so the person is much younger in the movie than in Sue, and I didn't recognize them, until I watched it again Then I was like, 'Yup, that's them'!) Since this one is harder since probably most people don't even know the movie at all, I'll give you a bonus to get more chapters. Guess the movie correctly, get a chapter. Guess the year correctly, get a chapter. Guess both, get TWO chapters! Guess the trivia in the awarded chapters, get even more! Another clue; Canadian readers, you have a bit of an advantage. Lately, the station that the movie I'm referencing aired on has had 'then and now' articles (I have seen 2, and I only looked at them sort-of accidentally, they were ads on other pages I was on, so I HAD to look at them!) regarding this actor. I don't want to say the station, since it'll give it away, but I can tell you it's a big station, and two shows that's on that station has been running for 13 years :) )**

?-?

"Sled dogs?!" Sue exclaimed when Jack divulged the information.

Jack nodded. "That's why I don't want the assignment. I've never really been involved with sled dogs. One man had them when I was growing up, but that was it. I don't know anything."

"Now see, that's where I come in. I know all the ins and outs. I'll teach you, and within the week, it'll be like you've been in dog sled races since you were 16. In fact, that's good. I'll tell my friends you were." Howie replied to himself, nodding.

Jack just looked at Howie with wide eyes. Then he looked at Sue. "HE CRAZY."

Sue looked down trying to hide her giggling.

"See, you have more involvement in sled dogs than I do." Bobby replied, happy that he was safe out of the assignment.

"If you think you're getting out of the assignment that easy, think again. You all are coming down with me." Jack replied, knowing exactly what Bobby was thinking. He stared off into space for a few moments, thinking of everyone's cover story. "Myles, since you're so good at it, you'll be my manager, Bobby, you'll be my assistant, Tara you're Bobby's girlfriend, and Sue," he smiled at her. "You're my girlfriend."

Sue smiled. "I already am."

?-?

"Again?!" Carla exclaimed when Sue told her mother that she had to leave for an undercover assignment.

"Yes, Mom." Sue said while packing her suitcase again. She had just finished unpacking that morning, and here she was, packing again. At least she was packing slightly different things.

"Why do you have to go so many places lately?" she asked, sitting on her daughter's bed.

Sue shrugged. "I don't know. Most of the time we stay around here. Every once in a while we have to travel. Lately it just seems that we've been traveling more. It'll calm down again soon." She smiled at her Mom.

Carla pursed her lips. "I suppose you can't tell me again where you're going."

Sue sadly shook her head. "No, but I can tell you that I can take Sunny. She'll make a lot of new friends where we're going." Sue smiled at her furry friend. Sunny quietly woofed in excitement.

?-?

After everyone left to go pack that afternoon, Sarah decided that she wasn't needed the rest of the day, with Josh sick and Mya taking care of him, and everyone else gone, so she left to go pick up Drew at the airport as a surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Drew asked when he got in her car, surprised to receive a text from Sarah that she was waiting outside for him a few moments after his plane had landed.

Sarah shrugged. "Waiting for a handsome man."

Drew laughed as he got in the car. "No, really."

"Everyone had to leave for an assignment, so I thought I'd leave a bit early, since no one needed me."

Drew nodded. "Well, I'm glad you did."

?-?

Just as Sue was finishing packing, she saw Jack in her peripheral vision, leaning up against the doorframe.

"You ready to go?" he asked when she looked at him, signing 'ready'.

She nodded. Jack came in to take her suitcase downstairs.

"Oh," he said, turning to her on the way down the stairs. "We've got a bit of a problem downstairs."

"Oh? What?"

"You'll see." With that, he continued down the stairs, Sue following.


	3. Chapter 3 CONGRATULATIONSJeanne Hawkins!

**CONGRATULATIONS Jeanne Hawkins! It's actually called Toby Macteague. I found it on a dog movie compilation DVD set over 5 years ago! :)**

**TRIVIA: Why are they driving up to New York, opposed to flying? **

?-?

"This is the problem." Jack said as he and Sue came outside, slightly waving his hand at the scene.

Sue frowned. "What are they arguing about?" she asked, seeing Bobby and Myles in a furious conversation, Howie trying to get a word in edgewise. They were facing slightly away from her, so she couldn't catch what they were saying.

"What else? Who gets Howie."

Sue slightly laughed. "They really don't like him, do they?"

Jack shook his head, smiling at the thought.

"Guys!" Sue said, coming up to the arguing pair. "Can we make a compromise?"

"What might you suggest?" Myles asked.

"We have two cars. What if Tara, Jack and I take Howie, and you take the luggage?"

"Me?!" Jack exclaimed behind her back.

"Good deal." Bobby quickly said as he and Myles quickly got in the other car before Jack could rebuttal.

"Why did you suggest all of us to drive with Howie?" Jack asked when she turned around.

"Cause I know you like Howie." She smiled as she led Sunny in, then got in the car with Tara, making sure she was turned away from Jack so he couldn't say anything to her.

Jack sighed as he brought Sue's luggage to the other car. "Howie's fine, but…" he finished the rest of the sentence in his head.

?-?

"I just want to say how great this is going to be, just great. You're going to meet some of my closest friends I had growing up. I'm just so excited!" Howie exclaimed soon after they started driving on I-270.

"Can I suggest something?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Howie replied.

"It's late, we've got an almost 7 hour drive ahead of us, so can I suggest we drive quietly?"

"7 hours?" Howie asked, shocked. "That will make it," he paused to count. "midnight when we arrive!"

Jack slowly nodded. "I need to drive that long, so do we have an agreement?"

"OK, sure." Howie replied.

There was about 5 minutes of silence.

"Did I ever tell you about the time when my friend Cal and I…"

Sunny woofed, sitting between Tara and Sue in the backseat.

Jack sighed through gritted teeth. This was going to be a long drive.

?-?

"I'm so glad Sue suggested this." Myles said. "It's so much quieter."

Bobby nodded. "Except I feel sorry for Jack. He got stuck in there with the women, and Howie. And the dog."

"And what is wrong with that?" Myles asked. "We get the peace and quiet of luggage, while Jack gets to hear the idle chatter of women, and annoying chatter of Howie. And probably some barks."

Bobby chuckled. "You're right, but sometimes I like the idle chatter of women." He said as he leaned back in the seat.

Myles took his eyes off the road for a few seconds to glare at Bobby. "How do you like that?"

Bobby shrugged. "I don't know. I just do."

Myles shook his head in response.

?-?

"Well, that's just beautiful." Howie said, looking out the window at the rising moon on a city skyline, the lights of the city bright.

"Howie." Jack warned.

"Hey, I'm just commenting on beauty. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Jack?" Sue asked in the backseat. Jack raised his hand in acknowledgement that he heard, not taking his eyes off the road.. "I'm hungry, are we going to stop for dinner sometime soon? It's already after 8:00."

Jack nodded his head. "Tara, can you call Myles and Bobby and let them know the first restaurant we see we're stopping for dinner."

Tara nodded. "Sure." She then turned to Sue to translate what Jack told her to do. She then took out her phone to call the guys.

"Have I ever told you that-" Howie started.

Sue leaned over to the front seat and touched his shoulder. When Howie fully looked at her, she put her finger to her lips. "Did you know, I can still read your lips, even if you never utter a sound?" she quietly said.

"Really?" Howie asked, shocked. Then he looked up in thought. "That makes sense, since you can't hear anything in the first place." He looked back at her.

Sue nodded. "How about you tell me that story silently, and let's see how good I am." She smiled.

Howie nodded quickly. "Alright, let's do that!"

Sue looked in the rearview mirror, seeing Jack's eyes gratefully looking at her. She smiled back.

?-?

"I made some get-well soup!" Mya exclaimed, coming into Josh's bedroom, bowl and tray in hand.

"You didn't have to do that." Josh replied hoarsely, then went into a fit of coughs.

Mya frowned as she grabbed the thermometer off of the nightstand. "Are you sure you don't want to do see a doctor? You're getting worse."

Josh quickly shook his head, then held it in his hands. "Ow." He said to himself.

"I'll just have the soup, then you can go home." He said once the pounding went away.

"Nuh uh." Mya replied, looking at the thermometer that she just took out of his mouth. "I'm not going anywhere. Your fever's too high."

"I'll be fine!" he complained.

"No." she said, then got up and left the room.

"Stubborn women." Josh muttered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4 CONGRATULATIONS Phyl7375!

**CONGRATULATIONS Phyl7375! Yes! Also, in Billy The Kid, Jack says he's afraid of heights, so I don't know if it's a double trivia, or not. He never mentioned if he's afraid to fly, so I just left it alone. Adventures In Babysitting is one of my favorite episodes!**

?-?

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, I saw a sign a few minutes ago that there's a Cracker Barrel not too far from here. Let's go there." He said into his phone.

Myles frowned. "And why are we going to a God-forsaken place like Cracker Barrel?" he asked when Bobby hung up the phone. "I can think of a lot better places than that joint." Myles mumbled.

"Hey! I happen to like it!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Good for you." Myles replied in monotone.

"And what's wrong with it?" Bobby asked.

"For all we know, flea-bitten murderers could eat there. You get all kinds on the road, you know."

Bobby shook his head in disgust. "Just because a place is cheap and near a highway doesn't mean it's bad. I will go out of my way to eat there. Furthermore, where do you expect us to eat at this time of night? McDonalds?"

Myles quickly looked at Bobby I pure disgust. "Please don't talk about that chemical infested place."

"You brought it up!" Bobby countered.

"Did not!"

"You don't like Cracker Barrel! I was giving other suggestions!"

"Your other suggestion was McDonalds. Please, give another one. I'm not going to that place." Myles replied.

"Alright," Bobby replied, quieting down, thinking. "Chick-Fil-A."

Myles nodded in consideration. "Better."

"Well, sorry." Bobby said, looking at his phone. "You just passed the exit for the closest one. Looks like we're going to Cracker Barrel."

Myles glared at Bobby, who was proudly smiling.

?-?

"Really, you can go. I'll be fine."

"If you think I'm leaving, you're crazy." Mya replied.

"What about Maddy?" Josh asked, his voice a bit better after the soup.

Mya waved her hand. "She'll be fine. I already texted her and told her I wouldn't be home. She's all grown up, you know."

Josh sighed, resulting in coughs because of the large breath of air.

"You OK?" she asked when he calmed down. He slowly nodded. "Alright, well, I'll be right outside, so if you need me, just call for me." She looked on his bedside table. "Better yet, text me." She smiled, handing him his phone.

He slightly smiled as she walked out of the room. "Women."

?-?

"Where am I going?" Jack asked through the chatter of his three passengers.

"No, it was the last exit," Tara said.

"I saw a sign it was the next exit." Howe said almost on top of Tara.

"But I see a sign. Turn here!" Sue said.

"Oh yeah, that is it. This is the exit." Tara confirmed.

"No, it's the next one." Howie countered.

"Where am I going?" Jack asked, louder.

"Wait, isn't that it?" Sue asked, seeing the exit approach quickly.

Tara nodded."

Hello?" Jack said again.

"Wait, how about if-" Howie started.

"TURN HERE!" Sue and Tara said loudly just before there was no hope of getting off the highway. Jack jerked the wheel to get off the highway.

You need to listen to us when we're talking to you." Tara complained.

"I can't listen when everyone's talking on top of each other!" Jack complained.

"You just have to listen." Tara teased.

Jack just shook his head in response.

?-?

"Well, this was a wonderful surprise." Drew said, smiling, taking a drink out of his glass.

Sarah smiled. "Yes, It was a great surprise for me as well. It's not every day I have dinner with a handsome man."

Drew smiled. "Me either." He paused. "With a beautiful woman, I mean.

Sarah nodded.

Just then, the waitress came with their dinners.

All through dinner, Sarah stole glances at Drew, but said nothing. Finally, near the end, Drew noticed. "What?" he asked.

Sarah shook her head. "It's nothing."

"No, really, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just keep on thinking on how amazing it is for you to be back in my life." She smiled embarrassedly at him.

Drew widely smiled. "And I thank God for it every second of my life."

Sarah smiled wider. "Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

**TRIVIA: Howie's age he came up with for Jack a bit ago and mentions here is significant. What is the significance?**

?-?

Jack thanked the hostess after she seated them at a table near the window in Cracker Barrel.

"Sue? Jack? Guys?" a voice said, coming closer.

Jack looked up after hearing his name. "Lucy!"

Everyone at the table looked up.

"Lucy! Hi!" Sue exclaimed. "What are you doing up here?"

"The bigger question is," she looked at her favorite team. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"We're on our way to an assignment." Tara explained.

"In Lacona, it's near Syracuse, you know," Howie started, until he got a jab in the stomach by Bobby's elbow. "What? She used to work at the FBI, you think she's going to squeal?" Everyone glared at Howie.

"Lacona! That's near where we're going!" Lucy exclaimed. "There's this cute lodge in Redfield that we're going to for New Years with friends of ours."

"That's exactly where we're staying!" Tara exclaimed excitedly, happy that she will see her friend for a few days.

"Can we tell Lucy and Mark?" Sue asked Jack hopefully.

Myles sighed, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"I guess. They'd find out anyway. But we'll tell their friends our cover story, OK?"

Everyone nodded.

Lucy slightly jumped slightly, then ran to get her husband and their friends. A few seconds later, she was back. "Mark, you remember my friends Sue and Jack." Mark nodded. "Holly, Dan, meet my friends."

Jack slightly got up to shake the couples' hand. "Hi, Jack Hudson. This is my girlfriend, Sue." He waved towards Sue across the table.

Sue waved. "Hi. What he didn't say was Jack's a big Dogsled star in Wisconsin." She replied proudly, then looked over to Jack.

"I'm Myles, Jack's manager." Myles replied, shaking their hands.

"Bobby, Jack's assistant, and this is my girlfriend, Tara."

Tara waved and said hello.

"Howie Fines, I uh," Howie started.

"He's an old friend I happened to run into on the way here, he grew up around here, and so he is going to show us around." Jack quickly saved Howie from saying something he shouldn't. "Isn't that right, Howie?" he turned to look at him.

"Oh, uh, yeah, old friends. Go way back. I knew him back when he was 16, and started dogsled racing." Howie felt Bobby kick him under the table. "Ow!" he yelped.

"Sorry, mate." Bobby replied nonchalantly. "Thought it was a table leg."

Howie glared at him.

"Wow, that must be amazing, dogsledding!" Holly replied.

"It is." Sue interjected. "It's amazing watching him. Sometimes he'll take me along. It's really fun!"

"Is this one of the dogs?" Holly asked, pointing at Sunny.

"No," Sue said. "This is Sunny, my hearing dog. I'm Deaf."

"Oh!" she replied.

"What are you doing up here?" Dan asked.

"There's a dogsled competition up in Winona State Park. I missed being qualified by one point, but now because one of the entrants broke his arm, I'm qualified."

The group nodded.

"Can we drive up with you?" Lucy asked, looking at Sue. Sue nodded excitedly.

"Uh," Jack replied, trying to think up an excuse. He couldn't think of one. "We'll be leaving in about an hour. We want to get there before 1 AM so we can get a bit of sleep before practice."

"Perfect!" Lucy exclaimed. "Us too!" the two couples then returned to their table.

"Perfect." Myles replied. "Just perfect."

?-?

"The reservation's for Hudson." Jack said to the young man at the front desk. He typed a few things on the computer.

"Yes, I have you down for two suites, but first you need to meet with the manager. There is a note on your account requesting this." The man replied, frowning. He had never seen such a request.

Jack shrugged. "Sure."

"This is going to be so fun!" Lucy whispered to Sue. They were standing nearby, with everyone else.

Sue smiled. Yes, but you have to make sure you keep our cover. We don't know exactly what we're looking for yet or who, so please, keep everything quiet right now." She whispered back.

"You know me, my lips are sealed."

Sue stared at her friend.

"Well, maybe not sealed, per say."

Sue continued to look at her friend.

"Alright! I can tell secrets sometimes! But I promise to keep this one." She loudly whispered.

Sue smiled. "Alright."

Just then, Tara came up to the two. "Jack's given me our key. Let's go see what kind of suite we've got." She smiled.

"Sure!" She exclaimed.

?-?

"I could easily get used to this." Howie replied, walking into his bedroom in the suite the men were sharing.

"Well, don't, mate." Bobby replied, dumping Howie's bags into his room.

"Why do us 4 have to share a three bedroom suite, and the girls get to have a two bedroom suite all to themselves?" Myles quietly complained.

"Be glad that I offered to sleep on the couch, otherwise you'd be there." Bobby replied.

"No, I'd put it on Jack."

"Now that's not nice, putting your star champion on the couch, when he needs to be in perfect condition to compete?" Bobby teased.

"Just put your things away." Myles replied, throwing a small bag at him.

Bobby laughed, catching the bag.

?-?

"Wow." Tara whispered, looking around the elite suite. "I wish I could afford this in real life."

"You and me both. Look at this!" Sue exclaimed, pointing to a welcome food basket on the table.

"I call the chocolate!" Tara exclaimed.

"Hey! I didn't even get a chance at it!"

Tara shrugged. "You snooze, you lose."

Sue looked at her friend, pretending to be mad at her.

"Alright!" Tara gave in. "We'll share everything even."

Sue smiled, going over to the basket, looking inside. "Well, you can have all the caviar. I don't want to share that."

Tara scrunched up her nose. "Ew! No way am I eating that." She said when Sue looked at her.

"I don't want it."

Tara stood in thought for a few seconds, then she looked at Sue again, her eyes bright with an idea. "Let's give it to Myles. For some reason, I think he'd be the only person that I know that would actually like caviar."

The two women laughed. "I think you're right." Sue replied.

?-?

"Mr. Hudson?"

"Yes." Jack replied after being led into an office in the back, to a man behind a desk.

"Hi, I'm Mathew Markle, the manager of the resort. I have someone that you need to meet with before you go to your hotel room, but first, may I see your ID?"

Jack frowned at him, but complied.

Matthew eyed it suspiciously, then gave it back to Jack. "Come this way please." He smiled at Jack. Jack followed him out of his office, and down some stairs nearby.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: Really? Jeanne Hawkins, you should've guessed the last trivia! You know exactly what I mean! This is a big clue! :)**

?-?

Matthew led Jack down several hallways, and finally arrived at what seemed like the employee cafeteria.

"Agent Hudson?" A man inside the empty room asked.

"Yes." Jack replied suspiciously.

"Agent Dan Greer." He said, holding up his badge.

Jack let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding.

"I'm sorry we had to go through all this rigmarole, but we wanted to make sure it was you, and not some other person impersonating you. This is a real large case for us, so we don't want to mess it up in any way. Please, sit down." Dan explained, waving to a table nearby.

As Jack sat down, what probably was another agent closed the door as Matthew left the room.

"Now, you and your team knows the gist of what is going on and what we need you for, but no details. We will give you all the details now, but as for your team, we need to keep this an need-to-know situation." Craig started.

"My team can be trusted." Jack affirmed.

"I'm not saying that they can't. It's just that we need to keep it his way, just in case anything happens."

"Who determines what they need to know?"

"You do." Craig replied.

"Then I say they need to know everything."

Craig chuckled. "It doesn't work like that. Tell them what they need to know at that moment, and that's it. OK?"

Jack reluctantly agreed. "OK."

"Now, let's get this debriefing done."

?-?

The next morning, which was Saturday, Sue wanted to sleep in, but Sunny woke her up early.

"What do you want?" she groggily asked. Sunny looked towards the door. Sue slowly rolled over to find Tara standing there.

Hey, sorry to wake you, but the guys are ready to go."

"Now?" she asked, looking at the clock on the nightstand. "It's only 6:30 in the morning.

Tara shrugged. "Howie says that it's better to race in the morning, rather than the afternoon. He said he let all of us sleep, otherwise we would've been out there at 5 AM."

"Did I read you right? 5 AM?" Sue said and signed for confirmation. Tara nodded. "Why do we need to go anyway?"

"Because we're supposed to be star struck groupies I guess." Both women laughed.

"Alright, I'll be ready in a few minutes.

Tara nodded, then left the room.

Sue turned to Sunny. "It looks like you're going to meet some new friends very soon."

Sunny woofed in excitement.

?-?

Mya knocked on Josh's door.

"Come in."

"Feel better?" she asked as she came in.

Josh nodded slowly. "A little."

"Good!" she exclaimed proudly. "I need to go do some errands, but I'll be back later, OK? Maddy will come over during her lunch break to check up on you."

Josh nodded and smiled. "Thank you, but you don't have to do all this."

"Yes, I do. I want to make sure you're feeling better in time for New Year's Eve!" Mya smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'll be fine."

"Yes, you will." Mya replied, putting her hand on his head and a thermometer in his mouth.

"Wit ur witout dis termometer." He replied, smiling with the thermometer in his mouth.

Mya smiled back, taking out the thermometer, looking at it, then set it on the table next to the bed. "See you later." She said as she got up to leave.

?-?

"Good morning!" Howie exclaimed as the two women came into the lobby. The women smiled in response.

"Good morning." The each of them replied to their undercover boyfriends.

"YOU READY YOU?" Jack signed to Sue.

Sue nodded and signed yes.

"Sue!"

Sunny nosed her so that she would know someone called her. Jack pointed at Lucy, who was coming up to the group.

"Hi!" Sue replied.

"Where are you off to? I was hoping we all could have breakfast together." Lucy asked.

"I wish we could, but we need to get to Winona park to start practicing." She then cupped her hand over her mouth and whispered, "Don't tell anyone, but Jack doesn't know a thing, and Howie's going to teach him."

"Howie?!" Lucy exclaimed, laughing hard. "Alright, then, lunch maybe?" she asked, still laughing.

Sue nodded. "I'll text you when we get back."

"OK, stay warm, it's a cold one out there this morning." Lucy said before walking away, still laughing and shaking her head.

?-?

"So, what do you want to see first?" Sarah asked as Drew sat down into her car that was parked right outside his hotel.

Drew shrugged. "I don't know, what's your favorite?"

Sarah smiled widely. "Alright." She responded, driving off to her favorite spot in D.C.

?-?

"It needs to come naturally!" Howie yelled after Jack, who was stumbling through learning with Howie's teaching, or lack of. No one could decipher anything he taught through the random comments all throughout the morning.

"Are we almost done? I'm cold, tired, and hungry." Sue asked.

"Almost, almost, Jack just needs to perfect this one thing. Then he will be an expert." Howie replied. Everyone groaned.

"Come on, no one's going to be an expert at anything the first day." Bobby replied.

"Oh no? Well, you're up next." Howie replied.

"Oh no I'm not." Bobby responded, backing away.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Tara replied, coming up behind Bobby and pushing him back towards Howie.

"How did I get mixed up in this?" Bobby mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE TO JeanneJam: Lol, I'm sometimes the same way. Sometimes at work someone will ask what the date is, and I will look up in thought, only to remember there is about 5 things right in front of me that say the date! (i.e. computer, calendar, clock, etc.) lol. Anyways, the answer is that Yannick was 16 when Toby was made. That's why Howie says that :)**

?-?

"Hey!" Maddy bounced into Josh's bedroom. "Feel better?"

Josh blinked at her. He was asleep, only to be awoken by Maddy. "Uh, yeah I guess."

"You wanna do something? I have," she paused, looking at her watch. "22 minutes. Then I have to get back to work."

Josh squeezed his eyes shut. It was nice when no one was here. He could sleep, and not have any loud noises make his headache worse. "No, I'm good."

"How about lunch!" she asked loudly

Josh shook his head slightly, squeezing his eyes shut.

Maddy looked at him. "Well, you're no fun!"

Josh slightly laughed. "I am sick, you know."

"I know, but I always like doing things when I'm sick. It gets my mind off it."

"There is one thing I'd like to do." Josh replied.

"What?" Maddy eagerly asked.

"Sleep."

Maddy frowned, then shrugged. "Alright. I'll be in the living room if you need me. I have some things I need to do before classes start next week, so I mighteswell do them now, since you don't want to do anything."

Josh slightly smiled. "Thank you."

Maddy quickly smiled, then left the room.

After she left, Josh turned on his side to try and fall asleep again. After about a minute of trying, a thought got in his head, and he started laughing. "The bounciness of that girl." He replied to himself.

?-?

"So, what am I doing here?" Bobby asked, wide-eyed, standing on the sled.

"Here, stand like this, your feet are turned in a little." Jack replied, seeing Bobby's stance.

"Yes, Mr. Expert." He replied. Jack glared at him.

"Can I get a picture of this?" Tara asked, laughing.

"No!" Bobby and Jack yelled. That make the women go into a fit of giggles.

"Can we go slow?" Bobby asked Howie.

Howie shook his head. "If anyone sees you going slow, they'll know something's up with us. You have to go at normal speed, or at least as close to."

"Even if I get killed in the process?" Bobby mumbled to Jack, who was next to him.

Jack laughed. "Just try it."

Bobby took a deep breath in. "OK, Here goes."

"This'll be interesting." Myles muttered to no one in particular.

Everyone watched as Bobby and the dogs took off.

Tara touched Sue's shoulder. "He's actually pretty good!" she said when she turned towards her.

Sue nodded. "Way better than Jack."

"Hey! I heard that!" Jack said, turning towards the women.

"So, are we done now?" Bobby asked when he came back.

Howie nodded. "Yep. Now you get to meet our in with the mob during lunch.

"Your in?" Jack asked.

"You think Howie Fines goes somewhere without asking questions? I know exactly what you're looking for."

"You do? We don't even know." Sue replied.

"Howie nodded. "Steroids."

"Did I read you right? Steroids?" Sue reiterated.

Howie nodded. "But not only steroids. Multiple other things. That's just what has you here. This is one of the biggest mobs in New York, with members all over the state. The head honcho, Tony Bartolini, has been charged with murder of a federal agent last year, but he couldn't be found. There's rumors that he's running the steroid business part of the mob up here to lay low for a while. That's why you're here." Howie told them all quietly, just in case someone was listening in to the group.

Jack stared at Howie, wide-eyed. "How on earth do you know all this? It's spot-on."

"Wait, you know all this?" Myles asked.

Jack nervously looked around at his team, and friends.

"And you didn't tell us?" Tara asked.

"I, uh, was told not to."

"Since when do you listen to the rules, mate?" Bobby asked, coming up behind him.

"Since I wanted to make sure that this case goes smoothly."

Everyone looked at each other for a few seconds, shocked that he didn't tell any of them.

"Who's our in, as you say?" Jack asked Howie, breaking the ice, almost literally.

Howie smiled proudly. "My friend, Dan Bellocchi, we grew up together, and happens to know Salvatore Coppini, Tony's right hand man." He smiled, looking around at the group.

"Alright, let's meet this Dan Bellocchi." Jack replied, still surprised by all the information Howie found out. "But I still have to know how you know all this information. If there's a leak somewhere, we need to know about it.

"Don't worry, I found it all out by many different people, all who don't know each other. If there's a leak, that would be me." Howie laughed, "and you know I wouldn't do that to you guys!"

Jack and Bobby looked at each other as they were walking back. "Not intentionally." Bobby replied quietly. Jack sort-of laughed.

?-?

"Wow." Drew said, looking around.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah. I come out here whenever I need to think. You should see it in the springtime, when everything is blooming." She smiled to herself, thinking of how the park looks in spring.

Drew looked at Sarah. "I'm sure it's beautiful."

Sarah nodded.

"Especially when someone beautiful is in it."

Sarah slightly laughed and looked down embarrassed.

They walked to a park bench that overlooked a frozen pond.

"I came out here so many times and sat on this very bench when I first came out here. I needed an open place to think, and this was it."

"What did you think about?" Drew asked.

Sarah looked at him.

"Oh." He realized, then looked back out at the pond.

"And here we are." She said quietly.

"And here we are." He replied back.


	8. Chapter 8

Tara's phone rang as they were walking into the hotel. She quickly looked at it, smiled, then said, "I'll catch up with you in a bit." With that, she ran off.

The rest of the team stood in the lobby, looking around.

"I told you we shouldn't've let Howie go and put those dogs away. He won't get here for another hour." Myles said to no one in particular.

"He'll be here, just wait." Jack replied optimistically.

After about 5 minutes of waiting, Howie jogged into the hotel, then over to the team. "I'm so sorry, traffic is horrible over there. I'm just lucky I came back alive! One of the dogs of another team almost took a chunk out of my arm!" he lifted his arm, showing a small rip in his coat.

"Alright, well, let's go meet your friend, OK?" Jack said as he led Howie to the hotel's restaurant. Howie quickly nodded in agreement.

?-?

Sue unseeingly watched as everyone was talking with Howie's friend. "It's been an hour." She thought to herself as she looked at her watch.

Seeing an opportunity, she quickly got up. "Excuse me, but I will be right back."

"OK," Jack said, looking up at her, a bit confused.

Sue quickly smiled at him, kissed his cheek, then walked out of the restaurant.

"Now, where were we." Howie replied to Dan.

"Yes, let's see, I was telling you how I think I met Tony yesterday. Only his name was Mike. Innocent name, eh? Sal introduced me. I could tell by the way they were acting that they were more than just casual friends. Like Sal was invested with something. Anyways, Sal was telling me how his dogs were acting sluggish, and Mike gave him a sample of this 'organic' remedy, and now his dogs are running faster than ever."

Jack and Bobby looked at each other. "Organic, yeh." Bobby quietly replied.

"He was asking if anyone I knew was running the race, and needed some." Dan continued.

"What did you say?" Myles asked.

Dan shrugged. "I said I would see. I had already got the call from Howie, so I knew something was up, I just didn't know what exactly."

Everyone nodded and stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Am I going to jail?" Dan quietly asked.

Jack sort-of chuckled. "If you do what we ask, and your information is correct, no. If it's wrong, and we're up here for nothing, yes."

"Believe me! Everything I told you is true." Dan quickly replied.

"We believe you-for now." Bobby replied.

"And believe me, when they say they believe you, they do. But you better not do anything that makes them think otherwise!" Howie warned.

Dan quickly shook his head.

"Now," Myles said, leaning on the table. "Tell us everything you know about Tony."

?-?

"And what do you think you're doing?" Mya asked, walking in Josh's apartment, only to find him in the kitchen.

"What? I was hungry." He replied, holding an apple in his hand.

Mya frustratedly looked at him, then walked over, put down the bags she was holding on the counter, and put her hand on his forehead. After about a second, she nodded. "It feels like your fever went down."

"That's good, right? Now I'm free to roam." He replied, taking a bite of the apple.

"Not so fast! You still need to take it easy." She then smiled. "Besides, I have the ingredients for a yummy dinner." She nodded towards the bags.

Josh smiled with her. "Good idea."

"Now, off to bed! I will tell you when it's ready." Mya said, shooing him with her arms.

"Hey! Can't I stay and watch?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

She looked at him for a few seconds, then gave in. "Alright."

Josh smiled widely. "Now let's see what's in those bags." He replied, already rummaging through them. Mya laughed.

?-?

"Tara?" Sue called, walking into their hotel room. She quickly looked around, but found her in her bedroom, face down on the bed. "Tara?" Sue softly called, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Is everything alright?" she asked with no response. A few seconds later, she softly put her hand on Tara's shoulder. That made her look up.

"No." Tara replied. Her face was wet, and her makeup was a mess, evident that she was crying. She quickly put her face back in the pillow she was crying in.

"What's wrong?" Sue asked, confused. The last time she saw her friend, she was smiling as wide as she could.

Tara quickly picked up her head. "Everything." She returned her head to the pillow.

"What do you mean?"

No response.

"Tara?"

Tara quickly got up, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed. She knew Sue wouldn't take no response for an answer. "I'll tell you."


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE TO Guest: You'll just have to wait and see :) **

?-?

"He what?" Sue asked, shocked.

"Broke up with me. I acted like I was fine on the phone, but the moment I hung up, I burst into tears." Tara explained. Talking about it was calming her down. Sue had brought her a box of tissues, and she had wiped most of her tears and makeup away. She still blotted her eyes or nose every few minutes.

"Why?"

"He said that it was magical at first, but now, it was just like we've been acting in one of his movies. Like we're pretending."

Sue just sadly looked at her friend. Her mind was blank as to what she could say to make her feel better. She didn't think anything she said could.

"We were supposed to spend New Year's together. Now, what am I going to do?"

You can spend it with me." Sue replied.

Tara looked at her. "Yeah right. You have Jack. Your first New Year's as a real couple. I'm not ruining that."

Sue sat there in thought for a few seconds, then smiled wide. "You stay here, I'll be right back." She then ran out of the room, into her room.

"Like I'm going anywhere." She mumbled to herself.

?-?

"No, you have to do it like this." Mya chuckled, showing Josh how to cut a tomato just right.

"Really? I've been cutting up tomatoes for years, I didn't know I've been doing it wrong." He teased.

"You're not. I just need it a certain way."

Mya's phone started ringing.

"Your phone's ringing." Josh reminded her.

"I know, I just want to finish this. It's a FaceTime anyway."

Josh looked at her, confused.

"What?" she asked when she noticed him looking at her.

"How do you know what it is without looking?"

Mya shrugged. "I have a different ringtone for every person, and for every mode of communication. It helps me to know who's calling."

Josh smiled mischievously. "So, who's calling?"

"Sue, and it's a FaceTime call." Mya replied, nonchalantly.

Josh went over to her phone and looked. He nodded, seeing that it was Sue. He went back over the counter where Mya was finishing up. "So, what's my ringtone.

"Mya smiled widely. "You'll have to figure that out yourself." With that, she grabbed her phone and walked out of the room.

"Maybe I will." Josh quietly whispered, smiling.

?-?

"WHATS UP" Mya signed to Sue when she accepted the FaceTime call.

"ME NEED YOU HELP ME" Sue signed back.

"WHAT?"

"YOU NEED MAKE NEW YEAR EVE PARTY"

"OK. WHY?" Mya asked, confused. Not that she didn't mind. She loved parties.

Sue looked up, thinking how to say it in the simplest words. "TARA HURT. SHE NEED PARTY."

Mya shrugged. "OK. WHERE?"

Sue thought for a few seconds. "BULLPEN."

Mya nodded. "OK."

"YOU SAY ME WHEN YOU FINISH YOU?"

Mya nodded.

"SEE YOU TUESDAY." Sue replied.

Mya nodded, smiling as she hung up the call.

?-?

Jack concernedly looked towards the door of the restaurant.

"What's wrong, Sparky?" Bobby whispered.

Jack shook his head. "Nothing."

About that time, Howie was finishing up his conversation with Dan. "We'll see you later." He said to Dan as he shook his hand. Then Dan walked out of the restaurant.

"See him later for what?" Jack asked when Howie turned towards him, a proud look on Howie's face.

"To meet with Tony to talk about the steroids."

"What?! We don't want to tip him off!" Jack almost yelled.

"Not to worry. We'll just peruse the merchandise, and wait until Monday, race day to catch them. Believe me, I know what I'm doing." Howie calmly replied. "You need to see the merchandise before blindly buying."

Jack skeptically looked at him.

"Oh, at one more thing." Howie replied as they were walking towards their hotel rooms.

"What?" Jack replied.

"You'll have to drive the dogs for a bit to show Tony." With that, Howie skedaddled towards the room.

"I'll WHAT!?" Jack exclaimed after the fleeing Howie.

?-?

Bobby had been knocking on the girls' door for five minutes. "Tara?" he called. No answer. Finally he gave up and texted Sue. Within a minute, Sue opened the door.

"Is everything alright?" he asked when she opened the door.

Sue looked back in the room, then walked into the hallway, slightly closing the door, but not too far so as to not lock herself out. "Uh, no."

"What's wrong?" he concernedly asked.

"Caleb, uh, dumped Tara."

"He did!?" Bobby exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Sue whispered, looking back into their room. "I don't think she wants anyone to know at this point."

Bobby quieted down, but the angry look in his eyes didn't leave.

Sue's phone vibrated, so she took it out and looked at it. As she was texting a reply, Bobby ever so slightly moved towards the door, finally squeezing though.

Sue noticed this and yell-whispered to come back, but he didn't. She sighed. "Oh well." It was too late to stop him.

?-?

"What on earth are you doing?" Josh asked, seeing Mya frantically writing in a notebook.

"Making a party." She quickly replied in between words.

"Making a what?"

Mya looked up to explain. "Sue asked me to make a New Year's party. Something is wrong with Tara but she didn't want to say, so she thought a party would help. It'll be in the bullpen on Tuesday evening."

Josh nodded. "Oh. And I hope you were planning on inviting me."

Mya smiled. "Of course. You are a member of the team."

"And that is the only reason?" he teased her.

She looked up and smiled. "Maybe."

They both laughed.

?-?

"Hey Sheila." Bobby said in the doorway.

Tara glared at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked curtly.

"I wanted to see if you're OK."

"Obviously I'm not."

Bobby sat on the edge of the bed, bringing along a box of tissues that were on the dresser.

"Thanks." She mumbled, taking a tissue and wiping her eyes.

"You know, someone who hurts you like this shouldn't be considered even a friend."

"Not helpful."

"No, really. You deserve someone who'll understand you for who you are." Bobby comforted.

"I thought he did."

"Obviously not, if he didn't even know how to break up with you without you breaking down like this."

"And how would you break up with me?" she asked curiously.

"Well," he looked away, thinking. "I would say that I loved every minute of time we spent together, and that I would cherish it always, but there was something that didn't click with us, and I think that we should go our separate ways. I know you'll find someone really special, but that is not me. But know this, whatever you do, you'll do amazing."

Tara looked at him, tears stopping. "That was beautiful. Heartbreaking, but beautiful."

Bobby smiled. "See, I told you breaking up didn't have to hurt that bad."

"Ooh," Tara replied, smiling.

?-?

Sue had met Jack and Howie downstairs in the lobby. "What's up?" she said and signed.

"I need to run the dogs for Tony." Jack explained.

"You what?" Sue raised her eyebrows, humor in her eyes.

"Don't you dare say a word." Jack responded, pointing a finger at her, a hint of humor in his eyes as well.

Sue raised her hands. "My lips are sealed."

"Alright, come on, we're going to be late." Howie interrupted, pulling on Jack a bit.

"OK! We're going!"

?-?

"I like this one." Josh said, pointing to the computer screen.

Mya nodded. "Me too. It's sparkly."

Josh laughed. "The more glitter you have, the happier you are, aren't you?"

Mya proudly nodded. "If I could color my hair glitter, I would."

Josh laughed loudly. "Of course you would."

Mya looked at him, then turned back to her computer. "Alright, well, I think I've got most of the decorations planned. I'll go to the party store tomorrow and pick them up. That way on Monday, I can start decorating. Which reminds me-do you think you'll be up to helping me?"

Josh mock-bowed. "Your wish is my command."

The two laughed. "Alright, I will see you tomorrow." She said as she walked to the hallway and her coat. She quickly wheeled aound. "Make sure you rest!" she scolded.

Josh smiled. "I will."

"Promise?"

He nodded. "Promise."


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE: Merry Christmas! Hope you all have a great time with your families, and if you're in the right climate, I hope you get snow! There's nothing more perfect than snow on Christmas. Bet you thought I wasn't going to post anything today. Well, surprise! This is my Christmas gift to you all! Just a warning, though. If you answer the trivia, I might not award it until tomorrow, so even if you're right, don't worry if you're not seeing the trivia answer soon after, like normal!**

**TRIVIA: What episode does Sarah mean by the referral of the restaurant from a double dinner date? (BTW, that was one of my favorite scenes :) )**

?-?

"Dan! Mike!" Howie exclaimed, walking up to the two men waiting by the practice course.

"Hello." Mike-who's-real-name-was-Tony suspiciously said, shaking his hand.

"This is my good friend, Jack." Howie said, waving towards Jack.

"Hi." Jack replied, shaking Tony's hand as well.

"Dave told me you guys are interested." Tony said, eying Sue and Myles, who were behind Jack.

Myles nodded. "Yes, Jack's dogs seem to be a bit… sluggish. We were hoping you could help us win."

"It would mean a lot to Jack's family back home." Sue added sweetly, adding a smile at the end.

Tony nodded. "How about you show me, and we'll talk afterwards."

Howie quickly nodded, herding the group towards the building where the dogs were staying. "We'll be back in a few minutes."

?-?

"Thank you for staying with me." Tara said, her tears finally stopping after Bobby had stayed and tried to cheer her up a bit.

Bobby smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling a bit better."

"It didn't take all the pain away, but it sure helped."

"How about we go for a hot chocolate? That has to help a bit more." he asked.

Tara smiled and nodded. "Sure."

?-?

In about 10 minutes, the group was back with the dogs. Howie helped Jack get ready, and before he left his side, he whispered, "Just remember what I taught you, and you'll be fine." With that, he walked towards the rest of the group. "I hope." He mumbled right before smiling at Tony and Dan.

"Well, here goes." Jack mumbled before taking off.

"Please, God, let everything come out OK." Sue silently prayed.

To Jack's surprise, the dogs were running, and he wasn't falling off. He got into a groove pretty quickly. Soon enough, he was finished with the course. He proudly smiled at the group. Sue smiled back.

"I can see what you mean. Why don't we meet Monday morning before the race, say 7:30AM? I think I have just the thing." Tony replied.

Jack nodded. "Great. Thanks."

With that, Tony and Dan walked away.

Once they were a far distance away, the group did a round of high fives.

"How about some hot chocolates as a celebration?" Sue suggested.

"We haven't caught them yet." Myles replied.

Sue shrugged. "But we will."

"I like your thinking. Let's go." Jack replied.

"What about the dogs?" Howie asked.

"Why don't you put them away for us, huh?" Jack replied, then quickly caught up with Sue and Myles.

"Well, I guess I will." Howie replied to himself, taking the dogs back to their homes. "No one asks me if I like hot chocolate." He mumbled.

?-?

The group drove into town to get their hot chocolates. Once inside the coffee shop, Sue saw some people she knew. "I guess we all think alike."

Tara turned around. "Hey!"

Sue smiled. She looked a lot better than the last time she saw her friend a few hours prior. "How are you doing?"

Tara nodded. "Better. Bobby suggested some hot chocolate, and I think it's working."

Sue smiled. That's great. I'm going to get my hot chocolate, so excuse me."

After the rest of the group bought their hot chocolates, they all sat together.

"So, what are you two planning on doing for New Years?" Tara asked Sue and Jack. The two looked at each other.

"I, uh," Jack started.

"I've got something planned." Sue replied, smiling.

"Ooh, anything you'd like to share?" Tara inquired.

Sue shook her head. "You'll find out soon."

They chatted and laughed for several hours, refilling their chocolates several times. After a few hours, Sue suggested that they should leave, yawning in the process.

"Good idea. We've got a busy day tomorrow." Jack replied, getting up. Everyone else followed.

?-?

"This is a nice place." Drew said, looking around the restaurant.

Sarah nodded. "Some friends from work told me about it, Jack and Sue. I guess they went here for some double dinner date a long time ago."

Drew smiled at her. "Well, I'm glad they did. I like this place."

Just then, the waiter came to take their order. The couple did, then continued their conversation.

"This trip has been so nice. I just wish I could meet all your friends from work."

Sarah smiled. "You will, on Tuesday. Mya is planning a New Year's party."

Drew smiled excitedly. "Great!"

?-?

"Hey, Sue!" Lucy exclaimed as the group came into the lobby. Sunny let Sue know someone was talking to her. She looked around until she saw Lucy.

"Hey!"

"I haven't seen you all day, where've you been?" Lucy asked.

Sue shrugged. "Here and there."

"Well," Lucy smiled. "You are coming with me and Holly for a bit of a spa experience tomorrow."

'I don't know," she started looking around.

"Aw, come on, It'll be fun!" Lucy replied once she looked back at her friend.

Jack touched Sue's shoulder. "It's alright. Go on. Have some fun. At least one of us will."

Sue smiled, then turned to Lucy. "Alright."

Once Jack walked away, Lucy asked, "What did he mean?"

Sue laughed. "You don't want to know." She said and signed.

?-?

Just as Mya was getting ready for bed, she got an idea. She ran to her notebook and started writing.

"What're you doing?" Maddy asked sleepily, seeing her sister running back and forth.

"ME HAVE IDEA." Mya signed excitedly.

"Oh no, not again." Maddy mumbled, walking to her room and slamming her door.

Mya laughed, then continued to write.


	11. Chapter 11 CONGRATULATIONS JeanneJam!

**CONGRATULATIONS JeanneJam! Yep! I LOVE how she signs "undercover agent". It is soooooo hilarious!**

**NOTE TO Guest: Though I don't agree with the Bobby/Tara pairing, I think they are very good friends, like Bobby considers her his little sister. There are some more deep moments that only Bobby could be with Tara, but I will never pair them up (though they might become close again). I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

?-?

Sunday morning came, and Sue woke up to Sunny nudging her hand.

"What's up?" she asked.

Sunny looked at the door, then did a few spins.

"Do you have to go out?"

She woofed.

Sue nodded as she got out of bed. "Alright. Let me change, and we'll go."

Sunny happily wagged her tail as she watched her owner get ready.

?-?

Jack grumbled as he went through the course yet another time.

"Hey, you're getting better! If you cut your time in quarters, you'd have the winning time from last year!" Bobby exclaimed, looking at the stopwatch.

"Yeah." Jack grumbled.

"Well, as your manager, I have to make sure you keep your spirits up. You need to keep a positive attitude." Myles replied.

Jack couldn't help but laugh. Bobby and Tara laughed along with him.

"People, come on. We need to keep things believable. Remember, the competition is tomorrow afternoon. We need to be ready." Howie reminded everyone.

"Mmhmm." Jack replied, getting the dogs ready for another round.

?-?

"So, are you ready for your spa day?" Lucy asked as Sue and Sunny walked into the lobby from the outside.

Sue smiled. "Yes, I think so."

Lucy smiled. "Good! Because Holly is waiting for us."

"Ok, let me just put Sunny back in the hotel room." Sue replied.

Lucy nodded as she walked towards the room.

About 10 minutes later, Sue came back and Lucy led them down the hall to the spa.

"Hi!" Holly excitedly exclaimed when Lucy and Sue walked in. The two returned the greeting.

"Isn't this fun?" Holly whispered to Sue as they walked to the back of the spa for their massages. Sue nodded. It would be nice to relax for a bit and get distracted from the case.

?-?

"So how are you doing today?" Bobby asked Tara as they stood in a quiet corner of the snowy course.

Tara nodded. "Better."

Bobby smiled, looking back towards Jack, who was out practicing, Howie running after him, yelling something or another. "Good."

Tara looked at him. "I liked our little talk last night. It really put things in perspective." She looked around, spotting a bird trying to bring a stick to a nest somewhere nearby. "If it was meant to be, he wouldn't have broken up with me, in that way, no less. I'm almost glad it happened." She sort-of smiled.

Bobby raised his eyebrows and looked at her. "Care to elaborate? Because last night it didn't seem that way."

Tara chuckled. "It proved what great friends I have."

Bobby put his arm around her. "Of course. We'll always be here for you. We're not going anywhere."

Tara smiled, looking up at Bobby, then looked at Jack and the dogs, coming in.

"I think that was pretty good." Myles said, nodding with satisfaction.

"Good?! That was horrible!" Howie replied, out of breath from running.

"He doesn't need to win, he just needs to compete." Myles countered. "He really doesn't but you're making him." He then murmured to himself. Jack, who was nearest, heard this and chuckled.

"That's about as good as I'm going to get today. Can we go back to the hotel now?" Jack asked Howie.

"No! At least three more rounds! Now, get moving!"

Everyone groaned.

?-?

"So, how long have you been dating Jack?" Holly asked as the trio were getting a manicure and pedicure.

"Uh," Sue said in thought.

"Well, they've known each other for years, but until recently, they hadn't decided on actually dating. We all knew they were perfect for each other." Lucy quickly interjected, the back of her head towards Sue's face.

"What she said, just a toned down version." Sue smiled at her matchmaker friend, knowing exactly what she said without even seeing it.

"Wow, how long have you known him?" Holly asked.

Sue looked up, thinking. It just turned 17 years this past October."

"Wow," Holly half-whispered. "I've known my husband for 10, and I thought our dating relationship was long, at 5 years!" she laughed.

"Some people just take a little bit longer to figure out their soulmate is right in front of them." Lucy said, facing Sue, slightly glaring at her.

Sue pursed her lips, but a smile was evident on her face. What Lucy wouldn't do to get she and Jack together. And she knew she wouldn't stop until they were married.

?-?

"How are you feeling?" Mya asked when Josh answered the phone.

"So much for a 'hello'."

Mya laughed. "Sorry. Hello. How are you feeling?"

Josh laughed on the other line. "Better."

"Good! Then you can help me go to the party store today. I need a few more things, and a costume."

Josh groaned. "Maybe I'm not feeling that good, and why on earth do you need a costume?"

Mya smiled widely, even though he couldn't see her. "You'll see."

He chuckled when he heard her smile in her voice. "I don't think I want to know."

?-?

Sue almost dreamily walked back to her hotel room. She had the most glorious massage, a soothing manicure and pedicure, then a relaxing fascial. Jack saw her walking down the hall, and waved for her attention.

"Hi," she said, smiling.

"Hi."

"How was your day?"

Jack laughed. "Interesting."

"Mine was great."

Jack smiled. "I can see that."

Just then, Jack's phone rang.

"Hudson… Yeah, Ok great. Bye." He looked back at Sue. "That was the team for tomorrow. They're ready, and will be here at…" he paused, and signed the number 6, just in case someone was listening to their conversation.

"Oh!" Sue said, waking up, and now on high alert. All the relaxation she had from her spa day was gone. "I forgot!"

"That's OK. You were having fun. I'll see you in the morning." He replied, smiling, then walked to his room, a few rooms down from Sue's.

"Great." Sue mumbled to herself as she opened her door. "Now I'm not going to get any sleep. I'm going to worry all night about tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTE: So on Christmas Day night, for some reason I went on Twitter to see if anyone said anything about the reboot/movie. I hadn't done it in about 4-5 months (I've done google, but not Twitter), and don't ask me why I did it Wednesday night. I think it was God. Anyways, I found out that TROY KOTSUR RETWEETED MY PETITION! I tweeted it to him (and everyone else) in May, but he didn't retweet it until August, and I didn't find it until Christmas. BEST. CHRISTMAS. GIFT. EVER. He also liked the tweet where I wrote I wouldn't stop until I get an answer (then he also liked my thank you tweet that I send that night too!). I take that as him saying, "keep on trying. You'll get there. Don't give up." Thank you Troy, thank you Jesus! I wish I could find an email address for him so I can write him a formal thank you. This is a step in the right direction towards getting Sue back. I now realize I got at least 3 people alone from Troy's retweet. I know it's not much, but it's more than I had before! 8 people signed, now a few hundred more! Not words can describe my thanks to Troy. That little act of kindness and compassion gave me hope that Sue CAN come back. It might take a while more, but I still won't give up until I do get an answer!**

**ALSO: Troy's RT/like stirred the researcher in me. And it payed off. I found a page from the 2019 ASLTA conference, which has a bio of Deanne, and inside that bio, it says that STFBEYE IS COMING BACK AS A MOVIE IN 2020! I can't find anything more (yet), but I will let you know when I do! Please Jesus, This would be the greatest gift for the new decade, Sue and Jack! (and everyone else, of course. But if they only do a movie, Sue and Jack HAVE to get married in it! And Howie and Troy and everyone else on the team HAVE to be in it!)**

**Another thing; (sorry for all the messages, a lot has happened in 3 days ;p) I just found a video with Deanne's (and Troy's, and Kyra's) story of faith. It's beautiful. It's from 2014 (I think. She mentions Kyra is 9), but the user on youtube posted it in 2017 (it's called "Deanne Bray Kotsur Video" if you want to look it up.). At the time of Sue, she was just starting to form her faith into something deeper. I wonder if playing that part helped? It's just such a beautiful story! I almost started crying, just like Deanne said she started to, too!**

?-?

The FBI team that was going to help them came at 6AM as promised, and everyone left together a half hour later. They set the surveillance van about a mile from the race, while the on foot agents would stand by a little bit closer, disguised as various things, tourists, fans, assistants, voulenteers. Once the new agents were informed of what was going on, Sue, Jack, Myles, Bobby and Tara left to go to the race. Howie was setting up the dogs.

On the ride to the event, Sue looked at Jack. He was in FBI mode, ready to catch one of the biggest guys they would ever catch. She was nervous as well, as she was on every case. She gave a quick prayer that everything would go smoothly.

By this time, they had arrived.

"YOU READY YOU?" Jack asked.

Sue nodded. They all got out of the car.

"Jack!" Tony AKA Mike exclaimed, seeing him get out of the car. "My guy will be here in a minute. Why don't you come inside the warm-up tent here, and wait? Bring your girlfriend!"

Jack smiled, then turned to Sue to see if she was interested. She returned a look with one that said that it was fine. "Sure." He replied to him, and the three walked inside the tent. Everyone else went to Jack's sled dogs, and Howie.

?-?

"Wow." Maddy said and signed as she brought up a box of decorations to the bullpen. The room was half decorated with silver and gold balloons, streamers, banners, a disco ball, glitter on the floor that would probably take the cleaning people until next New Years to clean up, and a big 2020 balloon above the doorway that was closest to Tara's desk.

"You like it?" Mya asked when she turned around from hanging a banner on the wall.

Maddy nodded excitedly. "Tomorrow's going to be so fun!"

Mya smiled widely. "Especially when they find out this." She got down off the ladder and pulled out her phone. "This is what I'm going to text everyone tonight." She showed her younger sister an image on the phone.

Maddy smiled widely. "Ooh! Now THATS a party!

Josh laughed and shook his head. Maddy saw this and turned towards him. "What?"

"SHE CRAZY." He signed.

Both women laughed.

"Yup, I am. Thank you very much." Mya replied, smiling.

"What do you want me to do with this stuff?" Maddy asked, slightly lifting up the box she was still holding under her arm.

"Just set it down here." She replied, tapping on Bobby's desk. Mya started pulling out silver and gold streamer-like things that stood up by themselves.

"What are those?" Maddy asked, confused.

"They're like little fireworks. I'm putting two at every desk, one on each side of the computer."

Maddy nodded, taking one and examining it.

"Can you help me?" Mya asked.

Maddy nodded, taking a few out of the box and placing them on the desks. "Hey, am I invited to this party?"

Mya looked up. "Of course! Why would you think otherwise?"

Maddy shrugged. "I don't know, since it's an agents party."

Mya smiled. "I think the whole team thinks of you as part of their family. I'm also inviting Troy as well."

Maddy smiled. "Good! I can't wait for tomorrow!"

?-?

"Where are they? It's been over a half hour." Bobby said, looking at his watch.

"Maybe the guy who was bringing the stuff got delayed." Tara replied optimistically.

"Maybe, but the race starts in 7 hours, at 2 PM, and Jack's practice run is in 10 minutes. If he misses that, he won't get any practice in today." Myles replied. "Like that would help." He added quietly.

"I'm going to go see." Bobby replied, walking towards the warm up tent.

"Hey, Sparky, you need to-" he said as he walked in to the empty room. "Jack? Sue?" he said, looking around the tent to no avail. He quickly ran out to his team. "We've got a problem." He said, out of breath from running.


	13. Chapter 13 CONGRATULATIONS b1212

**CONGRTULATIONS B1212! They emailed me with the year Toby Mcteague came out, 1986. You win the other chapter!**

**NOTE: Go on Deanne's bio page at the school that she teaches at, Oak Park High School. She has a bio, and it says that during the 2019 winter break (right now!) she will be filming the reboot! I tried emailing the general Sue email, but they haven't responded for confirmation of this. I pray that this is true!**

**NOTE TO Jeanne Hawkins: Yup, that's why I've been trying for almost 2 years! I had emailed Hallmark about them possibly picking it up, but I didn't hear anything from them (this was about a year ago). This ASTLA bio does say it'll be picked up by a new network, but Sue has been passed along through so many hands over the years (PAX originally, then Animal Planet bought the rights to possibly make more, and numerous stations play reruns all over the world. I just saw that about 8 months ago, Deanne didn't even know this. She ran into it herself!), so that doesn't mean much. Unless produced independently, I wouldn't be surprised if either Hallmark or PureFlix is the one to pick it up. They both play the show on their streaming services, so it is logical. I don't know. It would be a dream if it comes back, but what would be an even bigger dream (for me) is if I got to work behind the scenes! Now, THAT would be amazing. But I'd just be happy to watch the reboot too!**

**NOTE TO Guest: According to Deanne's page, they just started filming a few weeks ago. It hasn't been officially announced, as those two bios are the only thing that mentions it (and I've searched EVERYWHERE. I like to consider myself a lesser version of Tara, so no stone goes unturned when I set my mind to researching something! The only thing that blocks me is google. They block search results for some reason sometimes.) If I find something more, I will let you all know, but if one of you find out something, PLEASE let me know!**

?-?

"So," Tony said as the three sat down on some chairs. "I have a question to ask you."

Jack shrugged. "Sure."

"How did you figure me out?" he replied, an evil smile on his face.

"Excuse me?" Sue replied, squinting to see if she read him right.

"That Mike, me, is Tony, also me. How did you know I'd be here?"

Jack frowned. "I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"You know, you all think you're so smart, but here's the reality;" he got up and walked around the chair and leaned on it. "I am smarter." He smugly smiled as he walked to the back of the tent, where there was a second entrance. There was someone there, and the man and Tony was talking.

"YOU LIPREAD YOU?" Jack quickly signed.

Sue squinted, but shook her head. "MAN FACE HIDING. CAN'T SEE."

About this time, Tony turned around and walked to the pair. "Soon your friends will figure out you're missing. But they'll be too late. You two will be dead, and I will be gone. Disappear. Never to be seen again. They won't even find your bodies, nor be able to prove it was even me. It might've been," He looked up in thought. "An unfortunate accident." He evil smiled again.

"Tell me," Jack started cautiously. "How did you know we knew who you are?"

Tony tapped his head. "Photographic memory." He turned to a nearby table. "Plus, this also helps." He said, dropping a newspaper on the table between Jack's and Sue's seats. They both looked at it. And they both took a sharp intake of breath.

It was a front-page article, and the title said, "Heroic FBI Agents Save Boys Life In Midst Of Perp Chase". Underneath that was a picture of Sue and Jack, and the young boy they had grabbed out of the way of being run over by the perp's car in 2007.

The memories of the event came back vividly for both of them. They didn't want to be involved, after all, all Jack did was grab the boy from running in the street, chasing after a stray ball, but the reporter would take no for an answer.

"I saw this when this came out, and when I met you two the other day, I knew exactly who you were." Tony explained.

"What are you going to do?" Sue asked worriedly and bravely at the same time.

Tony's evil smile came back. "Take you two somewhere where they'll never find you."

With that, some men who looked like weightlifters came into the tent, and took them away. They were led to a truck, and were forced inside. Once inside, the men tied handkerchiefs across their eyes.

"Please! I'm Deaf! If I can't see, I can't know what you're saying!" Sue cried.

Jack's hand found hers, and he signed OK in it. She quickly and tightly grasped his hand. It was her only connection to anything that was going on.

"Please God." She silently prayed.

?-?

"Where could they have gone?" Tara asked worriedly.

Bobby shook his head, deep in thought.

"Let's notify the other team so they can be on the lookout and start searching the area." Myles suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement, and Myles walked a few feet away to make the call. A few minutes later, he came back, saying that they were looking. "How about we look for anything around here?" Myles replied.

Again, everyone nodded.

"Let's look around the tent. I looked inside, but maybe there's something outside." Bobby suggested.

They all looked around for clues. Myles and Howie around the front, Tara and Bobby in the back.

"Hey, what is this?" Tara asked, taking a wet newspaper out of the snow, thrown near the back door of the tent.

Bobby jogged over to her, looking at the paper. "Those drongos know who they are." He growled through gritted teeth.

?-?

"Don't put that over there! No one's going to see that!" Mya yelled, laughing at Josh's decorating skills. Not that they were bad, they were just… not the best. "Put it over here." She waved at a better spot.

Mya's cell rang, so she walked over to her phone, not looking where Josh now was putting the streamers.

"Hey!" she said to the caller. "What?!" she now yelled. Maddy and Josh looked at her in shock. She slowly put down her phone.

"What's wrong?" Maddy asked.

"Sue and Jack were taken hostage." Mya whispered, slowly setting down in her seat. She sat there in silence for a few seconds, but then shook her head. She turned to her computer and started typing furiously.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked.

"I need to find them." She replied determinedly.


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE: Happy New Year! Here is the first chapter of the new decade! Here's to hopes of reboots, and great stories coming your way that I can't wait for you guys to read!**

?-?

Jack strained to hear what was being said in the front seat, but because they were whispering, he couldn't hear much. But he didn't like the words he did hear. "Kingston? Border? Are we going into Canada?" he thought. He knew that they were only few hours away, but he didn't dare tell his fears to Sue.

They drove for what seemed like hours. It felt much longer than it really was because of the blindfolds, and not knowing anything. Finally, they stopped.

"Where are we?" Sue asked, feeling the car stopped.

"DON'T KNOW." Jack replied, even though he had an idea.

"Get out." He heard someone say. He gently pulled Sue's arm to let her know that they needed to get out of the car. She complied, following right behind him.

They were led inside a building with a very foul smell. Sue scrunched up her nose, trying not to breathe in, but she still smelled it even if she breathed through her mouth. They were then tied to something like a pole in what seemed like the middle of the room, and then left alone. Sue tried finding Jack's hand, even though her hands were tied up, and she was pretty sure his was too. Finally, their tips of their fingers touched. Sue let out a sigh of relief. If Jack was with her, she felt safe, even if they were captured and blindfolded.

?-?

Mya was deep in thought searching through anything and everything she could find that might help figure out where Tony took Jack and Sue. She had already been searching for an hour, and nothing came up. She had tried tracking Sue and Jack's phones, but the phone's IP was still near the race site. Upon investigation by Tara, she found Sue's purse was still in the car, and Jack's phone was in his backpack that he gave to Bobby before going in with Tony, so neither person had their phones or any identification on them. It was all with the rest of the team. She tried looking for past locations of Tony that were nearby with no luck. There was no leads, no clues, nothing. She sighed. Unless she thought of another way, there was nothing she could do.

"I just have to find something!" she complained quietly to herself.

Josh silently walked up to her and leaned against her desk.

"What?" she asked, not looking away from her computer.

"Look at me."

"Can't." she replied, still typing.

He touched her cheek, and gently turned it towards him. "Take in a deep breath."

"It won't help." She replied, turning her head back towards her computer.

He turned her head back towards him. "Yes, it will."

She pursed her lips, but complied.

"Now. Let's not think about if for a second."

"But-" she started.

"No buts. When you get so focused, you get too narrow-minded. Let's take a break from research, and focus on the party for 5 minutes. Then you can go back to research. A little deviation will help."

She sighed, knowing he was right. "Alright."

Maddy smiled, knowing that her sister would never listen to her the same way she did Josh. "How about we say a quick prayer first?"

Josh nodded. Good idea."

?-?

After searching for an hour around the grounds, the group went back to the hotel. There was no use looking for Sue and Jack there, they were long gone.

"I wish we could do something." Tara said, sinking down into one of the chairs in the lobby.

"Mya's searching the internet, we've searched the grounds, the other team's panning the whole area, we're doing everything." Bobby replied, sitting in a nearby chair.

"I know, I just feel like we're missing something."

Bobby nodded, not sure how to answer that.

Meanwhile, Myles somehow got the job of trying to calm down Howie.

"Oh God, it's all my fault. What have I done? I shouldn't have brought them here. That's it. Then they'd be safe." Howie ranted, pacing.

"Howie." Myles said firmly, grabbing him by his shoulders. "You couldn't have known. Just calm down."

"Calm down?!" Howie said franticly.

"We'll find them. You just have to wait."

"No, I need to figure out what to do." Howie said, walking back to his hotel room.

Myles sighed, There was nothing he could do either, and it was eating him up inside as well.

?-?

Sue and Jack sat there for what seemed like hours, but really was a few minutes. Then she smelled it.

"Smoke! Jack! Smoke! She loudly whispered. She wasn't sure where Tony and his gang was, so she didn't want to alarm them that she knew if they were nearby. She started pulling on the ropes that tied her hands. They didn't budge. She paused for a second. She felt vibration in the pole that her and Jack's hands were tied to Sue. Then she coughed. Jack must be coughing too. The smoke was getting thicker, and if she didn't put something over her face soon, she would be asphyxiated. Through her wiggling, she felt a rope end come into her hand. The smoke was getting thicker, and combine the smell of smoke and the smell of the building, the smell was not pretty.

Once she got a good grip of the rope, she pulled. It was like a miracle. She was free. She quickly untied the handkerchief around her eyes and looked around. It was an old, dilapidated, small barn. She quickly spotted the fire, which was in the corner closest to Jack.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, seeing him on the other side of the pole she was just attached to. He was standing, but leaning against the pole, and passed out from the smoke.

Sue quickly untied his hands, and his handkerchief. There was no waking him up, so she quickly but gently laid him down on the ground, and started pulling him by his feet to the door.

The fire was getting closer to the door. She looked from the fire to the door to Jack.

"Please, God." She whispered between a fit of coughs. She really needed to cover her mouth, but she needed two hands to pull Jack's feet towards the door. Sue felt herself grow weaker by each step.

"Please, God, a few more steps."

Finally, they were at the door. The flames were dangerously close, but she had to risk it. It was either be burned and be alive, or be burned alive.

Sue opened the door. She bit her lip when she saw what was outside. She didn't remember the three steps into the building until she saw them. There was wide opening doors that probably didn't have any steps on the other side of the building, but those were already partially in flames.

"I guess it's better to have a concussion than to be burned." She said to herself as she continued to pull Jack out the door. She tried as gently as she could bringing him down the stairs, but she knew Jack's head hit each of those stairs. How hard, she couldn't tell. Finally, they cleared the stairs, and were in the snow. She pulled Jack far enough that they were safe from the flames.

By this time, Sue was exhausted, so she plopped down in the snow as well.

"Jack, Please wake up!" she exclaimed, hoping he would wake up soon. She needed to call for help, but without a phone, and the main road who knows how far away, they were a bit stuck.

"Please God, I don't know what to do." She whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

**NOTE: The other day, I got an email back; there is NO STFBEYE reboot happening. IDK why Deanne says it is. I'm trying to contact her to ask her why as well. What was interesting was the person who responded had an email from a website called metamediallc. The Tara in me had to look it up. Currently, it redirects to Sue Thomas DVD, but before, it was a website protection company, then a redirect to various things, then a page that shows their clients. They didn't show Sue as their client until around January 11th 2016, and it started redirecting to Sue around September 4th 2018. I'm a bit confused as to why they are responding to Sue questions, but whatever. When I commented that I wondered why Deanne is saying this, he literally repeated his exact email, just adding that my sources are premature. I still want to talk to Dave Johnson about it, but I still can't get a viable email.**

**NOTE TO JeanneJam: Glad you liked the last chapter! As I was writing it, I was imagining them actually filming the scene, and I started laughing. The BTS probably would be so funny!**

**NOTE TO Guest: Per the note above, no. About 2 chapters ago, I mention my findings. As I find information, I will keep everyone updated.**

**NOTE TO Roban05: Backup was all around, the main team just a few feet away, and they knew they were going in there. He asked to see them privately, so it wasn't like Jack could say "Can I bring a few more people?", nor be wired. With all the hidden agents, they thought they'd be safe. In this type of job, sometimes you just have to take a risk to make sure you're not caught. (remember D having to go in the car, and then they lost the car in the garage?) Sorry if I didn't explain it too well!**

**NOTE TO Amanda Collins: I agree with you about not having to subscribe to more stations! Ugh, I would hate that. I hope they don't do that, but you know what I do when I don't have it? I watch it online on a site that has movies on it that someone has put on the internet. I've found a few good ones. They have a lot of ads, but if you have an ad and tracker blocker on like I do, it really helps. For example. A little bit ago, I found out that Troy was in the new Star Wars series on Disney+ (called the Maladorian or something? IDK. I'm not a Star Wars fan in the least.) I HAD to watch the first sign language in Star Wars, especially since it's Troy. I really like him as an actor (my favorite Deaf actors are him, Deanne, and John Maucere. Those are my top 3). It was on one of the sites, so I watched it for free without the subscription! I was bored to death until Troy came on screen at about 20 minutes, but it was so cool to see him there! If he ever gets to be in one of the big movies, I just might have to go see it, even though I hate Star Wars (sorry, Star Wars fans!), as long as he has a larger part than this one. And yeah, don't have Sue and Jack married already. I wanna see the wedding! That's why I didn't have my fanfic start where I wish they were at! Because I want to see them married on screen!**

?-?

No one still had any leads, and it was two hours after Sue and Jack went missing. No one knew what to do. They couldn't be patient. These were their friends on the line. They couldn't search any more, for they've searched the internet and the premises three times over. Somehow, some way, they'd find them, everyone just hoped that they were still alive by that time.

?-?

Jack squinted his eyes shut further. He felt something hot, but wasn't sure what it was. Then he remembered. The last thing he remembered was that he and Sue were in a burning building, and he was coughing from the smoke. But here he was, lying down in what seemed like snow. He decided to open his eyes. What he found was confusing to his brain. Sue was over him, smiling, and behind her, a blue sky.

"Wha-" he said, trying to get up. Sue pushed him back down.

"Lie down. We'll try to walk in a little bit." She responded.

He put his hand on the back of his head and squinted. "My head hurts."

Sue looked embarrassedly at him. "Sorry."

Jack looked at her confused.

"I had to get you over those." She pointed towards the stairs, that were now in flames. Just about the whole building was in flames.

He looked from the stairs, to Sue again. "You pulled me from inside, out here?" he asked, shocked. She nodded. All Jack could do was shake his head.

"It was either that, or…" she didn't need to finish the sentence. They both knew the other option.

They sat there in silence for a minute, the barn still burning.

One of the beams fell down inside the barn, creating a puff of smoke and sparks towards the two outside. Sue looked at it in shock, then turned to Jack. "Do you think you can get up? I don't think it's safe here anymore."

Jack nodded, slowly trying to sit up. Once up, he squinted, and held his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Sue asked, seeing this.

"DIZZY." He signed, releasing one hand for the sign, then putting it back on his head to try to relieve the sensation by pressure.

Once the dizziness passed, Jack got up on his feet, with Sue's help. The dizziness persisted on his feet as well.

"Just lean on me, we'll go slow." She replied. He signed back "yes".

Slowly but surely, they walked down the road, and would hopefully be at the main road soon.

?-?

"It's no use. I can't finish." Mya said, plopping down in her chair.

"But don't you want to finish decorating for the party tomorrow?" Maddy asked, continuing to decorate.

"It's just no use. If they don't find Sue and Jack, then there's not going to be a party." She replied.

"They will. I know they will." Maddy replied confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" Josh asked.

Maddy smiled. "God won't let them miss a good new Year's Eve party, would He?"

Despite the situation, everyone laughed.

?-?

Sarah got off the phone, a dazed look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked.

"Sue and Jack are missing. They were captured by the guy they were trying to arrest."

"Wow." Drew replied, unsure how to respond to the situation.

Drew frowned, seeing Sarah gather up her things. "Where are you going?"

"I have to help find my friends." She replied, putting on her coat and snow boots.

"But what can you do?" he asked.

Sarah paused. "I don't know, but something." She determinedly said, then left.

?-?

"We're almost there, I think. How are you doing?" Sue asked.

"GOOD." He signed back. Signing was easier than nodding at this moment.

Sue eyed Jack suspiciously, but continued to walk. He would tell her when he needed to stop, or so she hoped. She looked back to the road in front of her, and sent another prayer to God for the 1,000th time.

?-?

"Wow, what's going on here?" Sarah asked, walking in the bullpen.

"We were decorating for a New Years party that you will be getting an invitation to later today." Maddy explained.

"Or so we hope." Mya replied quietly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were taking the week off?" Josh asked.

Sarah nodded. I was, but when Tara called me about Sue and Jack, I had to come in and see what I could do to help.

"Nothing." Mya said and signed. "I've done everything I possibly could. There's nothing I could do more." She slumped in her chair further.

Sarah looked around. "It looks like you're almost finished decorating. How about we finish that?"

"Have at it. I have no drive to do it anymore." Mya replied.

Sarah smiled, looking in the box. Then she looked at Maddy. "YOU HELP ME." Maddy nodded, helping Sarah finish the decorating. It was good. It got their minds off of the situation for a bit.


	16. Chapter 16

**NOTE: I'm so sorry! My head has been goofed up lately. I keep on thinking today is Tuesday, and I was preparing the chapter for posting tomorrow! So sorry it's about 20 hours late!**

**NOTE TO Guest: No, I haven't tried their agents. I don't have IMDB Pro to get that information easily. Besides, they would just be like a filter, not giving me much information, if any. That's why I tried the actors directly, if I could (I was able to for a few). Maybe that'll be my next research project.**

?-?

"We're here." Sue said. She looked around the main road. There was not a single car going either direction, and it seemed like the road wasn't used much, since there still was a good amount of white snow on the road, opposed to the grey, dirty snow. She looked on the side of the road and found a large rock that she set Jack on.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"Fine. The dizziness pretty much went away. I'm just a little unsure on my footing. That's it." Jack replied.

Sue eyed him, not fully believing his story. "Well, you might have a concussion. I don't want you to go asleep until we get you checked out, OK?"

Jack chuckled. "Yes, nurse."

Sue frowned. "I'm serious!"

Jack calmed down his laughter. "I know."

Just then, Jack heard something, and looked to the left. Sue followed his eyes. It was a car coming down the road. Sue quickly got up and jumped and waved her hands. As the car came closer, it slowed down. There was a middle-aged couple in the car. The passenger side window was opened, and Sue leaned down to see the people's faces.

"Hi, we're both FBI agents, and we were captured, and we have no way getting back, can you please help us?" Sue said quickly.

"FBI? In Canada?" the woman said.

Sue frowned. "Canada?"

"Sue!" Jack said, waving his hand, trying to get her attention. How he wished Sue didn't leave Sunny in the hotel room this morning. Then again, who knows what Tony would've done to Sunny.

"I think your friend there is trying to get your attention." The man driving said, pointing to Jack.

"I forgot to tell you, I overheard them say 'Kingston' and 'border' on the way here." Jack explained.

"You did?!" Sue exclaimed, angry he never mentioned it before. She turned to the couple in the car.

The woman nodded. "Yes, you're about 20 minutes away from Kingston, just up the road there." She pointed towards the way the car came.

"Then does that way mean that's the way back to New York?" Sue asked, pointing towards the way the car was going.

The man nodded. "Yep. But we're not going that far. We're going to Gananoque."

Sue nodded. "If you could just take us that far, and let us call our team, it would be greatly appreciated. I promise, we'll pay for the call." Sue replied.

The couple exchanged looks.

"If we could show you our identification, we would, but that's all in New York. We weren't planning on getting captured." Jack called out.

With a bit reluctance, the couple agreed.

"Thank you! I'm Sue, this is Jack." She said, pointing towards Jack. "I'm Deaf, so you need to look at me when you're talking. Jack might have a concussion, so we're trying to take it easy."

"Yeah, she gave it to me." Jack joked as Sue helped him to the car. The couple looked at them in shock. Seeing the look, he replied, "Never mind I said that."

"I'm Marianne, this is Matt." Marianne said once the two were settled in the car. Sue was on Marianne's passenger side of the backseat, so she didn't see what she said clearly, so Jack fingerspelled it.

Marianne watched Jack curiously. "It's amazing that they'll let Deaf people in the FBI, eh?"

Jack looked at her. "Sue's a great help when we get video files that have no sound. She's able to understand what they're saying in the video."

Marianne looked surprised. "Wow!"

"Do you mind if we make that call now?" Sue asked.

"Sure." She replied, digging in her purse for her phone. Once she found it, she gave it to Jack. He smiled his thanks, then took the phone and dialed Bobby.

?-?

Bobby frowned at his phone. Someone from Canada was calling him. "It's probably one of those scam calls." He mumbled to himself. He put it back in his pocket, until it dinged, letting him know that there's a new message. He took it out again to listen to it. As he was, his eyes grew wide.

"What is it?" Myles, who was nearby, asked.

"Sue and Jack are in Canada!" he exclaimed.

"Well, let's go!" Myles replied, rushing to leave.

"Coming," Bobby mumbled, fumbling with excitement to call him back.

?-?

"No answer?" Sue asked when he put the phone down.

Jack shook his head slowly, so as to not get dizzy. "No, it's probably because he doesn't recognize the number. He'll call back in a minute."

Sure enough, Bobby did. Sue watched Jack's half of the conversation.

"Yeah, we're safe… We're going to Gananoque. Then, we'll have to figure out how to get back to New York from there… No, don't come all the way up here… Alright, we'll meet halfway… I didn't think about that…yeah, we'll see what they say when we get there… Alright, see you soon, bye."

Sue looked hopeful at him, hoping for an explanation.

"We'll meet them halfway, in Watertown. We just have one hitch." He looked quickly at the couple driving them, then reverted to ASL. "US-TWO DON'T HAVE ID. CROSS BORDER HOW? DON'T KNOW."

Sue nodded in realization. "MAYBE US-TWO SAY CALL BOBBY, HE SEND ID PICTURE?"

Jack nodded, liking the idea. It would have to work. Now just how to get to the border.

Sue waved to get his attention. "HOW US-TWO CROSS BORDER BEFORE?"

Jack shook his head. "DON'T KNOW."

Marianne chuckled. "It's like you have your own little conversation going on there. It's so cute!"

Jack distractedly smiled at her, but then went back to his and Sue's conversation.

"MAYBE WE CALL TAXI, SAY US-TWO PAY IN WATERTOWN?"

"THAT MUST WORK." Jack replied, praying that it will. They had to figure out how to get back to New York.


	17. Chapter 17

**NOTE: Just so you know, I've never been out of the country, so I'm not 100% sure on what the procedures are. Hopefully what I've written is correct, or at least close to correct! I know it majorly changed after 9/11.**

?-?

"Thank you Jesus!" Mya exclaimed. Everyone looked at her. "Jack and Sue are found! They're in Canada, and are on their way back!"

"How on earth did they get to Canada?" Josh asked, confused.

Mya shook her head. "They don't know any more details than that. I guess we'll find out all the details tomorrow evening at the party!"

Maddy frowned. "But what about the guy they were trying to catch?"

Mya shrugged. "He obviously got away, good riddance. It's better to have that horrible man on the loose and Sue and Jack safe, than the man in prison, and something horrible happen to Jack and Sue."

Maddy and Josh nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go send out those invitations!" Mya exclaimed happily, slightly jumping before she wheeled around to her computer.

?-?

Soon, they arrived in Gananoque. Matt and Marianne dropped them off downtown, and they continued their trip. Within a few minutes, they spotted a taxi driving down the road, and flagged them down.

"Hi." Jack said when the driver rolled down his window. "We're FBI agents that were taken hostage, and are trying to get back to New York. We have no identification, but promise that you will get paid when we arrive in Watertown."

The driver looked suspiciously at Jack.

Sue quickly eyed the name of the owner on the side of the cab. "Vince, please, we're tired, and just want to go home. Jack here might have a concussion, and we can't have that checked out until we get back to the US. Please." She gave the most pleading look she could muster up, despite feeling exhausted.

Vince looked at her, and finally giving in, allowed them to ride in their cab. The two were grateful, and stated that as they got in the car. They were so close to being home, they almost could taste it.

?-?

Bobby and Myles were in the car on the way to Watertown to meet Jack and Sue when both of their phones dinged. Myles looked at his phone, since Bobby was driving. He shook his head and laughed.

"What is it?" Bobby asked, taking quick glances at Myles.

"That Mya." Myles replied.

Bobby smiled. "What did she do now?"

"Just make a New Year's Eve party."

"And what's wrong with that? I assume we're all invited?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, but there's a hitch." Myles said.

"Oh, what is it?"

Myles smiled widely. "You'll see."

"Hey, you're going to make me wait until I stop to see?" Bobby asked, a bit annoyed by Myles' teasing.

Myles nodded. "Yes."

Bobby pursed his lips. "Not fair."

?-?

When the taxi arrived at the border, both Sue and Jack took in deep breaths. When they were stopped up, Jack told the story to the security man. The man looked suspiciously at him.

"Call my friend, Agent Bobby Manning, he can confirm all this information, and also send pictures of our ID's, and FBI badge and ID cards, and anything else you need."

The man continued to eye him, but wrote down the number of Bobby's cell phone.

Jack and Sue looked at each other, hopeful.

?-?

Bobby's phone rang, so he pulled off on the side of the highway to answer it.

"Agent Bobby Manning."

"Hi, I'm Eric, calling from the Canadian-United States border. I have two people-"

"Agent Jack Hudson and Sue Thomas, yes. I can send you their identification."

"Uh, yes." Eric replied, sounding a bit surprised that he knew what he was going to say.

Bobby sent the photographs that he'd taken before they got on the road.

Once Eric had reviewed them, he replied, "Ok, thank you.", and hung up.

Bobby looked at his phone. "OK?" he hoped that meant Sue and Jack were still coming. Then he remembered something else.

"Since I'm stopped, I probably should look at that text."

Myles just smiled.

"Oho! No wonder why you kept this a secret!"

"I already know what I'm doing. Do you?" Myles asked.

Bobby smiled. "Maybe."


	18. Chapter 18

Jack and Sue held their breaths when they saw the man walking up to the car again.

"You're free to go. Just don't let it happen again." He said. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Believe me, we didn't want for it to happen the first time." Jack replied. Then the cab drove away, into America.

Jack smiled at Sue. "It's good to be home."

"ME TOO." She signed as she smiled widely at him. They were almost back home.

?-?

"So, are you ready for the party tomorrow?" Josh asked as he was grabbing his stuff to take home. It was a quiet day, and since it was all decorated, they decided to leave a bit early.

Mya nodded and smiled mischievously. "Yep."

Are you going to tell me why you're smiling?" Josh asked.

"Mya smiled wider. "Nope!" With that, she walked out of the bullpen. All Josh could do was laugh and shake his head.

?-?

Within the hour, Sue and Jack were in Watertown. They saw Bobby and Myles standing outside their car near a diner, and Sue ran across the street to give them a hug. It was so good to be back.

Once Sue let go of Bobby, he went over to the taxi driver and gave him his money, and walked with Jack to Myles and Sue.

"You ready to go back?" Myles asked.

"More than ready. Let's go." Jack replied, getting in the backseat. Sue followed.

On their way back, Bobby, who was not driving this time, turned around and said, "You're belongings are over there. I think you may want to check your phones." He smiled.

"Oh?" Sue said, grabbing her purse, and taking out her phone.

Jack laughed when he saw the text. "Tomorrow night is going to be interesting." He smiled at Sue. She smiled back.

"I can't wait!" she exclaimed.

?-? 

Carla was humming though the things she needed to do for the day. No one called her to tell about what had happened, so she had no idea what was going on.

Just as she was finishing tiding up the living room, the doorbell rang, so she went to answer it.

"Why, Bob!" she exclaimed when she opened the door.

"Hi Carla." Bob replied.

"Come in!" Carla replied, moving so he could come through the door. He did, and they stood there for a few seconds. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Bob shrugged. "I was in town, and so I went to visit Jack, but he wasn't home. So I thought I'd visit you."

"Jack and Sue and the team are out of town on a case-wait, how did you get my address?" Carla asked, confused.

Bob embarrassedly looked at her. "I had asked Bill, who had asked Jack, long before I even set foot in D.C."

Carla laughed. "Come on, sit down." She said, waving towards the living room.

?-?

It was after 1 when they arrived back at the dog race location. Once they saw the car, Tara and Howie ran towards the car.

"Are you guys OK? What happened?" Tara exclaimed as soon as Sue's door opened.

"We're fine. Jack just needs to be checked out. He might have a concussion." Sue explained.

"What?! How?" Tara asked.

Sue shook her head. "Long story. I'll tell you later. Right now, I just want to lay down for a bit."

Tara nodded, coming with her to the other car, and taking her back to the hotel, while the guys went with Jack to the paramedic tent.

?-?

"Sue! I haven't seen you all day!" Lucy exclaimed, then frowned at Sue's appearance. She looked exhausted, and her hair was a mess. "What happened?" she asked, noticing her friend's appearance.

Sue slightly smiled. "Long story. How about we go to our room, and I will tell you both what happened." She said, knowing she wouldn't get a wink of sleep until she told them.

"Please do!" The two women exclaimed.

"And then I'm taking a nap." Sue replied.

?-?

"Good news," Jack said, smiling, coming out of the paramedics tent. "No concussion."

"Great!" Bobby said, patting him on the back.

"Now, let's get out of here." Jack replied, starting to walk towards the car.

"Wait, you don't want to run the race?" Howie asked, confused.

Jack turned around, laughing. "No."

"But, but I trained you to do it! You were getting so good!" Howie countered.

Jack smiled. "I never wanted to do it, so I'm sort-of glad this happened."

"But-" Howie started as Jack, Myles and Bobby started walking towards the car. "Alright! I'll do it!" Howie yelled after them. All three of them turned around.

"You'll what?" they said in unison.

"I'll run the race."

"Now this I gotta see." Jack replied, laughing.

"Me too." Bobby replied.

?-?

Just as Sue was finishing up the story, Tara's phone rang. She walked away to answer it.

"And Jack's OK now?" Lucy asked.

Sue shrugged. "He was dizzy at first, but it wore off, and he seems fine now. We'll see what the doctor says."

Tara waved for Sue's attention. "That was Bobby. Jack's fine, no concussion, but that's not the best news. Howie's racing in Jack's place." She said, smiling.

Sue's eyes grew wide. "Howie?" Tara nodded.

"Howie in a dog sled race? This I have to see." Lucy said getting up.

"I'm with you. A nap can be taken later." Sue replied, getting up as well.

"Let's go!" Tara exclaimed.


	19. Chapter 19

**NOTE TO JeanneJam: I know! I think they're the only station that is playing it here in the US, unfortunately, but it's great that they are! Since I'm not usually up in the middle of the night, I usually just watch it on DVD or DailyMotion. But if I ever wake up at 4AM and can't sleep, I will totally go down and turn on the TV to support it!**

**TRIVIA: There's an unintentional trivia in here that I found while proofing. It's something someone says in exact words that references something that was in every single Sue episode, with the exact words. Let's see if you can find it!**

?-?

"Oh, gosh, what did I get myself into?" Howie said to himself as he stood at the starting line with the dogs. "I haven't done this in years, never in competition, why am I doing it now?" He looked at the crowd, and saw all his FBI friends, including Lucy. He put on a fake smile and waved back.

"He's shaking like a leaf!" Lucy said to Sue, laughing.

Sue looked from Howie to Lucy, then nodded.

Jack touched Sue's shoulder. "I'm just glad I'm not up there,"

Sue nodded as he put his arm around her, and she him. "Me too."

Soon enough, the gun went off, and the racers were off. They watched Howie as long as they could, but soon he disappeared into the woods. They wouldn't see him again until almost the finish line in about 20 minutes.

"You sure you're OK?" Sue asked as they walked to a nearby bench to sit down, Jack's arm still around her.

He nodded. "I'm fine. I feel a lot better than a few hours ago, hey, my head doesn't hurt that much either."

Sue smiled, but then got serious again. "What about Tony?"

Jack shrugged as they sat down on the bench. "There's nothing we can do. He's long gone, to who knows where. Maybe he'll come on our radar again."

Sue pursed her lips, looking around at all the people. "I don't want you working on that case, if that ever happens."

Jack touched her cheek. She looked at him. "Don't worry, I won't. I wouldn't if I wanted to. He knows all of us."

Sue smiled as she settled down next to him and closed her eyes. It was good to be safe again.

?-?

"You do know you're crazy?" Maddy asked Mya after they got home.

Mya shrugged. "That's who I am."

"I mean, it'll be fun and all, but still, you're crazy."

Mya laughed as she walked into the kitchen. She still had a whole pile of things to do for tomorrow night.

?-?

Jack gently shook Sue. The racers are coming into view again." He said when she looked at him.

Sue nodded and got up. "Where's Howie?" she said, straining to see the dogs' drivers. They were still a pretty long way off.

Jack looked, then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sue asked, confused.

"Howie's first." He said and signed, unsure if she could read what he said through his laughter.

"Howie's what?!" she then looked. Yep, that was Howie. Scared to death, but at least several yards ahead of everyone.

"And the winner is… Howie Fines!" the announcer said over the loudspeaker as Howie passed the finish line.

"The winner is who?" Myles asked in shock.

Jack, still laughing, shrugged.

"Let's go congratulate him!" Tara exclaimed, squeezing through the guys.

"Congratulations!" Lucy said as they came up to Howie.

Howie shrugged, a proud look on his face. "It was no problem. Easiest thing in the world." The three women looked at him, knowing better.

"Alright, alright. I was scared to death. I don't know how I won."

"Well, you've won an all-expense paid trip to Maui, so enjoy your trip!" Bobby said.

"I did?!" Howie exclaimed. Everyone nodded. "I have a cousin out there. Hey, this is going to be great!" he started jogging towards the car.

"Hey, where are you going?" Myles asked.

Howie turned around. "To the car, where else? We need to get going so I can get to Maui!"

Jack laughed and shook his head. "You need to accept the award first."

Howie looked embarrassedly at them. "Oh yeah, right."

?-?

"Hey, look, it's already 5:30, and I haven't started anything for dinner." Carla complained, looking at the clock. Sitting and talking with Bob made the day pass so quickly.

"Why don't we go out to eat, then we can continue our conversation?"

Carla smiled. "This was your intention all along, wasn't it?"

Bob smiled and shrugged.

"Hudson men, they never want to get to the point, but when they do, it's a doozy."

Bob smiled and nodded as they got up and went to put on their coats. He held her coat as she slipped into it.

"What a gentleman." She toyed.

"Of course." Bob replied. "Now, let's go somewhere to eat!" With that, he walked out the front door.

Carla stood behind, laughing and shaking her head. "Men and food."

?-?

Later that evening, everyone got back to their hotel, exhausted. They had to leave early in the morning if they were going to pick up Catharine, then get to their respective homes, then to the bullpen for the party. It was going to be a busy day.

"I wish I could go to the party with you." Lucy said.

Sue nodded. "I'll send lots of pictures so you won't miss a thing."

Lucy nodded. "Please do!"

Sue hugged her friend. "Let's try and get together soon, OK?"

Lucy nodded, and Sue went off to her room. She needed to get some sleep before the long ride home.


	20. Chapter 20

**NOTE TO phyl7375: Just so you know, I started hysterically laughing in a quiet public place when I read your post. I wish I had the setting in the story to see what would happen too! But you know, he doesn't need to fly, he can take a boat. Maybe a cruise… maybe he takes the team… maybe I have another story brewing in my head…**

**Unfortunately, though those are very often in the episodes, I was looking for "That's who I am", a unconscious reference to Who I Am by Jessica Andrews, the theme song. I've never actually tested those words you gave on every episode, but I'm sure you'd find they would definitely be in the upper 40's! (out of 53 episodes)**

**TRIVIA: I'm really excited to share the next chapter. So, I thought I'd see if anyone could guess what's going on at the party! I've given clues, let's see if anyone's thinking like me, and fun…**

?-?

7AM sharp, Sunny nosed Sue, saying it was time to get up.

"I know, I know," she mumbled. Before going to bed, she had packed everything up, so she was ready to go, except to just brush her teeth and change her clothes. Within a half hour, she was downstairs, ready to go.

Soon, Jack came by her. "YOU NOT TIRED HOW?"

Sue smiled. "I am, I just don't show it, like you do."

The both of them laughed.

"I do, don't I? I guess everything that happened yesterday caught up with me this morning."

Sue nodded. "ME TOO."

A few minutes later, everyone started coming down, ready to go.

"Are we going to eat breakfast now?" Howie asked.

"No." Myles replied. "We'll eat on the way. We need to pick up Cathi, so we're on a tight schedule."

Everyone grumbled as they walked out of the lobby. Everyone was hungry, but because of Myles, they couldn't eat.

"Hold up!" Lucy said, jogging over to everyone. "I thought everyone would want something to munch on for the trip home." She said, smiling widely as she handed everyone snack bars. Everyone gratefully thanked her before they left.

"Thank you." Sue said, hugging her friend.

"Now, we need to get together soon, OK?" Lucy replied.

Sue nodded, then ran up to catch up with her team.

?-?

Cathi was rushing to get her things together. When Myles called her on Sunday afternoon, she hastily said yes, without thinking of all the packing she would have to do in a day.

"Let's see, toothbrush, change of clothes, oh dear." She heard a car horn, so she went to look out the window. Myles stood out of one of the cars, waiting for her.

"It'll have to do." She said to herself as she went to zip up her suitcase, and put on her coat, walking out the door.

"Hi!" she said to Myles.

"Hi." He replied. They stood there for a few seconds. "You can ride with me and Bobby. That way you won't be squished with Sunny, and be annoyed by Howie."

Cathi shrugged as she got in the backseat of the car. "I've met Howie. I like him."

"You've met Howie and you like him?" Bobby repeated in disbelief, hearing her as she sat down in the car, squished in with the suitcases. She nodded back.

"OK," Bobby replied, mostly to himself.

?-?

The rest of the ride down to D.C. was smooth, and once there, everyone was dropped off to their respective homes to get ready for the party.

Sue came home to an empty house. She found a note from her Mom that she was out, and would be back later. It didn't say where she was.

"I wonder where she went." Sue mused as she started getting ready. There wasn't much more thought put in that. She needed to think about tonight.

?-?

You ready to go?" Sarah asked as Drew got in her car.

"Yep. It'll be exciting meeting your coworkers." Drew replied.

Sarah smiled widely. "Especially tonight."

Drew smiled back. "Especially."

"I think it'll really bring out their personalities, or maybe the opposite of them." Sarah mused.

"Either way, it'll be fun!" Drew replied.

Sarah smiled and nodded in reply.


	21. Chapter 21

**TRIVIA: Each person is someone the actors have played. Some are easy, some are a bit harder (some I slightly exaggerated, since I couldn't describe them properly with their normal character clothes). But here's the best part: For every correct answer to what movie/TV show that actor/character is from, you get a new chapter in the new story! So you could get up to 7 chapters! BTW, for one person, I didn't really know the character I picked (because I didn't see anything else they had acted in besides Sue), so if you guess anything that they've worked on that's related to their character, I'll give it to you.**

?-?

Sarah, Drew, Josh, Mya, Maddy and Troy were there first, getting all the food ready. The next person who came in was Jack. He laughed at the sight.

"WHO YOU?" he signed to Troy when he got his attention.

"SUPERDEAFY." He replied

"Wow! Look at you! Top hat and all!" Sue exclaimed as she walked in, seeing Jack in a suit, with a top hat on.

Jack wheeled around. "I guess we thought nearly the same time period, didn't we?"

Sue nodded, "I guess we did." She said, straightening out the 1800's style dress she wore.

"Watch out! Elvis is in the building!" Bobby yelled, walking in.

"What? Again? I think we only can take one Elvis every 20 years. You're a little early." Tara said, walking in just behind Bobby.

"Wow! You look so cute!" Sue exclaimed, seeing Tara's costume.

"Do you think it looks 50's enough?" she asked Sue, flattening the dress.

"YOU LOOK PERFECT." Sue signed in reply.

"THANK YOU." Tara returned.

Just then, Myles and Cathi came in. Everyone looked in their direction, gaping at Myles' costume.

"I would never…" Tara whispered.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, chuckling.

"Why, I'm Pan." Myles replied, letting go of his western damsel. He wore a plaid shirt, jeans, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat. Something no one would even think Myles would ever look at, let alone wear.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join?"

Everyone looked in the doorway.

"D! Come on in!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Hey, you're not dressed up!" Mya complained, seeing D in a suit.

"Oh but I am. I'm a detective." D replied.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, I didn't have time to try to find a costume." D explained.

Mya smiled, seeing everyone enjoying themselves. "Let's turn on some music!" she exclaimed, then walked over to the speaker she had brought, and plugged in her phone. "This one's appropriate." She said as she selected the first song.

"It's been a loud year and I really need the quiet

It's been a loud year and I really need the quiet

It's New Year's Eve, babe

And I'd really like to be alone

Big eyes against the white

Big eyes beneath the lights

And no one seems to feel it

But I do

Our faces to the wind

My heart against my skin

Tonight I'm gonna find something true"

(Song, New Years Eve by Brooke Fraser)

"Mhm." Jack said, nodding to the lyrics.

"What is it?" Sue asked.

"The lyrics to the song. One line is 'it's been a loud year and I really need the quiet.'"

Sue nodded in agreement. "It has been, hasn't it?"

"There's been so much changes in both of our lives these past few months."

"Good changes." Sue added. Jack nodded.

"Do you think you're ready for more change?" he asked, hopeful.

Sue looked away, thinking. "I think I'd rather get used to the changes that have happened. I don't want to push things."

"There you are!" Carla exclaimed as she walked in the bullpen.

Jack looked in the direction of the voice, and Sue followed suit. "Uncle Bob, what are you doing here?"

Bob shrugged. "Just visiting."

"When I saw your note, I figured you'd be here." Carla looked around. "What is this? A New Year's Costume party?"

Sue laughed. "Something like that."

"Come on, dear, let's look at the food." Bob said, pulling on Carla's arm.

Carla rolled her eyes. "Men and food. We just came from dinner." She followed Bob towards the food table.

Jack looked after them. "I think we may have one more change before the year is up tonight."

Sue looked at the couple as well. "I think you may be right."

Everyone had a great time that night, and soon, it was almost midnight. Maddy turned on the TV at 11:50 so that they all could watch the new year get counted down. Everyone gathered around the TV.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!" they all shouted, or signed, together.

Immediately after the clock struck midnight, Jack looked at Sue. "Happy New Year." He whispered.

"Happy New Year." She whispered back. They leaned in close, and kissed.

"Happy New Year." Drew said to Sarah.

"Happy New Year." She returned, then held up her glass. "Here's to the new year. May it be better than the start of last year."

Drew smiled. "It already is. You're back in my life." He replied, clinking her glass with his.

"Happy New Year." Myles said to Cathi.

"Back at ya." She replied, smiling.

Myles laughed at her response. "You know, you're complexly opposite from me, but I love you because of that."

Cathi smiled. "I know. And that's why I love you too."

Slowly, they leaned in for a kiss.

Mya was standing on the side, Josh standing next to her, watching the party, and all the couples saying their Happy New Years. She looked at Josh. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Josh nodded, not looking at the people she was referencing. "Yeah."

"I'm so glad you were feeling better to help me. I think everyone really enjoyed this. All the couples are kissing, Maddy, Troy and Tara are playing a game, this has to be the best New Years ever." She smiled at him.

Josh smiled back. "I think so too."

?-? **LISTEN TO: Army by Lady Antebellum.**

Everyone slept in on New Year's morning, but at about 12:30, there was a knock at the door.

"Hi Jack!" Carla exclaimed. "Wasn't it a lovely party? I had so much fun!"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, it was. Is Sue up?"

Carla looked up the stairs. "I think she might be. Let me go see." She went up the stairs, and disappeared.

Jack stood there, waiting for a few minutes. He looked at a few photos that were on the wall. Some were of Sue and her brothers when they were young, some were of her brothers' families, and some were of Sue, some with and without Carla within the last 10-15 years. He smiled at one picture he remembered taking.

"You wanted to see me?" Sue asked at the top of the stairs.

Jack looked up, and nodded. "YES. US-TWO GO OUT WALK?"

Sue nodded. "Let me just get Sunny and her leash." She disappeared for a second, and she and Sunny came down the stairs. Jack helped her with her coat, and they were outside.

"What's up?" Sue asked, walking down the sidewalk.

Jack looked away in thought. "I realized I never thanked you for what you did the other day."

Sue frowned. "When we were taken hostage?"

She nodded.

"I don't know what would've happened."

"I do." She whispered.

"You're stronger than I give you credit, and that only makes me realize how weak I am." He sort-of chuckled.

"You've rescued me out of some tight spots, remember when I was taken hostage by the creator of MindProfit?"

Jack nodded, remembering. "We were in a very dangerous situation, and you stayed calm. In fact, I think you helped me stay calm. Thank you.

Sue smiled. "NONE PROBLEM." She signed. Then she added, "Just promise me one thing."

Jack smiled. "What?"

"That we don't get in that situation again."

Jack laughed. "I can't guarantee that, but I can sure try!"

Sue nodded. "Good enough."

They walked for a few minutes in silence.

"Now, how about you come inside, and help my Mom and I make a batch of her famous New Year's Cake."

"What's a New Years Cake?" he asked, curious.

Sue mischievously smiled. "You'll see.

"Aw, come on!" he exclaimed as they walked up the path to the house.

"I'm not telling." She said, not looking at him as she walked into the house and into the kitchen. Jack followed her silently.

"Oh!" Sue exclaimed as she walked in the kitchen, only expecting to see her Mom.

"Uncle Bob!" Jack exclaimed as he walked in behind Sue.

"I asked Bob to help with my New Years Cake. I hope that's OK." Carla looked at her daughter.

"That's fine." She paused. "As long as Jack can help."

"Of course!" Carla replied.

"And maybe a food fight or two?" Bob suggested, teasing, throwing a few chocolate chips in the direction of the younger couple.

"Not in my kitchen!" Carla complained. "Though I might take you up on a snowball fight later on." She suggested quietly.

"How about Women against men?" Jack suggested.

"Perfect idea." Bob said, pointing at Jack. "Now, let's get this cake done, so that we can get to that snowball fight!"

Jack and Sue went to the closet to put away their coats.

"I think this is nice." Sue said.

Jack nodded. "I think so too. They're perfect for each other. Complete opposite, but perfect."

"I was talking about us." Sue said quietly. "Spending a lot of time with you is very nice."

Jack smiled. "I'd love to do more of that if you don't mind."

Sue smiled back. "I'd love to."

"Alright, how about tomorrow?" he asked.

"Perfect." She replied, a wide smile on her face.

THE END


End file.
